The Twelve Soul Dragon
by Gigawolf1
Summary: Rioss, Ancient lord of Chaos, tries to awaken the Twelve Soul Dragon. Can Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Dojo stop him? And what if Jack Spicer were to help?
1. Bear Arm

The Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 1: Bear Arm

Racing through the lair of the evil Pandabubba, Omi had gone in deep to find where he was hiding. He had taken a powerful new Shen Gong Wu called the Ruby Rooster. When it had been revealed, Omi had been surprised by the scroll's identification. The Ruby Rooster had a power similar to the Longhi Kite, in that it gave the user wings. The difference was that it would give the user only pure ruby wings, and left unchecked, would turn the user into a ruby statue.

Kimiko and Raimundo had decided to split up when they came to a fork in their path. She knew that Raimundo was the Dragon, who had really wanted the Ruby Rooster, seeing as she overheard him talking to Dojo about it. Meanwhile, Raimundo was laughing at his own cleverness. He had most likely fooled Kimiko into thinking that the Ruby Rooster was on her path. He knew exactly where to find the Ruby Rooster, since he had examined the floor plan using Kimiko's PDA.

Clay moved slowly through the air ducts. Always the Dragon to think the most, he was the only one to realize that the air ducts led right to Pandabubba. He had with him his Third-Arm Sash and Fist of Tebigong, ready to use them if he encountered any of Pandabubba's two henchmen. He felt Dojo moving around in his hat, but just ignored it. The Dragon was acting very strangely.

As the four Dragons converged on their destination, a voice in the shadows of the room said, "Get them as they come."

Omi was the first to arrive. He was quickly stuffed into a sack and hidden in the shadows. Then Clay arrived, and he was also tied up. When Kimiko arrived, Clay shouted, "Look out!" so she was well prepared. She got there not a moment before Raimundo, much to his dismay. The two quickly defeated Black and White, then Kimiko untied Clay. Raimundo took his time letting Omi out of the bag.

"Listen, Pandabubba! Your evil ways, though most dark, are now at their end! We shall now open an ancient can and release it's contents upon you!" shouted Omi. "Why should I even bother correcting that sentence?" muttered Raimundo, to which he received a punch from Kimiko.

"Mwa ha ha hah! I do not fear you little Xiaolin Dragons! I shall crush you with my Bear Arm!" scoffed the infamous Pandabubba.

"Dude, don't you mean your 'bare hand?' Seriously, you're almost as bad as Omi!" questioned Raimundo.

"No, I'm pretty sure I mean my Bear Arm," said Pandabubba. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing his tub of lard, himself, and a golden arm with claws at the end. Dojo looked on in shock. Pandabubba had the Bear Arm, a Shen Gong Wu capable of breaking anything. It could also withstand any force, making it one of the more powerful Shen Gong Wu. The only problem was, one would need the Two-Ton Tunic, Wushu Helmet, Gills of Hamachi, Mantis Flip Coin, and Jet Butsu to get to the Bear Arm's hiding place and back.

Omi pulled out his Orb of Tornami. "Orb of Tornami-WATER!" shouted Omi, activating the special power of the Orb of Tornami, the ability to shoot a torrent of water. Raimundo whipped out his Sword of the Storm, and yelled, "Sword of the Storm-WIND!" This allowed him to re-direct the water from the Orb of Tornami straight at Pandabubba. Kimiko quickly used her Star Hanabi Fire Blast to turn the cold water into seething steam. Clay pulled out his Fist of Tebigong, and roared, "Fist of Tebigong-EARTH!" The resulting fissure swallowed up the lower half of Pandabubba. The Bear Arm was supporting the other half.

Pandabubba pulled himself back up, and ran at the Ruby Rooster, which he had put down minutes ago. Raimundo ran to it as well. They reached it at the same time, and were in shock when Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, took off the Shroud of Shadows. 'But isn't the Shroud in the vault?' thought Clay, before realizing that Jack could have sneaked in at almost any time since he had the Monkey Staff to increase his agility. Jack quickly shouted, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Ring of Nine Dragons against Raimundo's Sword of the Storm and… Pandabubba, what is that thing?" asked Jack. Pandabubba just stared and replied, "It's called the Bear Arm."

"Whatever. Ring of Nine Dragons against Sword of the Storm and Bear Arm. The challenge is to…" looking around, Jack noticed the shadows weren't completely hiding everything, and that there were several lights in the warehouse that Pandabubba had chosen for a hideout. "The challenge is that the last one in the light wins!" All the dragons watched as the warehouse transformed, changing into a large spacious field. The beams of light raced around as Kimiko, Omi, and Clay watched from high above. All three shouted, "Gong Ye Tan Pi!" to begin the battle.

"Bear Arm!" shouted Pandabubba, breaking a large hole in the ground. He struggled to stay up, but the darkness of the hole grabbed the Bear Arm. He tried to pull it back, but Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to push him in completely. 'So much for Pandabubba,' thought Kimiko. Jack used his Ring of Nine Dragons to duplicate himself into two Jacks. Omi made an annoying comment about this.

"Of course! If Raimundo cannot knock all Jack Spicers into the shadows, Jack can still win! But more importantly, whenever one falls into the shadows, it will rejoin the real Jack Spicer, allowing him to use the Ring of Nine Dragons again! I fear Raimundo may not be able to be successful! Even I cannot think of a way to succeed in such a challenge! That means Raimundo has no chance at all! Sorry, Raimundo!" Omi shouted when he noticed that Raimundo could hear him.

Jack, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo were all slightly surprised when Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to knock both Jacks into the darkness at the same time. The warehouse returned to normal, and Raimundo received all four Shen Gong Wu. However, the Bear Arm was so heavy, he dropped it onto the floor, where it broke the wood and fell deep into the water below. "It's back where it belongs now," said Dojo. "Now no one can get it!"

Wuya screamed in disbelief. "You imbecile! How is it that you lose every important Shen Gong Wu you ever get?" Jack screamed in fear and replied, "Where did you come from? I thought you were after those other Shen Gong Wu you sensed?" Wuya returned the scream, this time in pure rage. "You think I could get them? I came here to get you before you did anything so stupid! And besides, there was a barrier near them."

**Later that Night…**

"I'm sorry. I know you needed that Shen Gong Wu, but…"

"No buts, Pandabubba. I gave you the Bear Arm to collect a mere… Fifteen Shen Gong Wu for me. If you feel that losing not only the Ruby Rooster, but also the Bear Arm, is something I can forgive, you are most mistaken."

"What if I gave you something for your rustic blade collection?"

"The only thing you could possibly manage to contribute would be a rusty blade! You are known for your breaking of deals and deceptions. You use loopholes in every deal you make. Well, mine has no loopholes in your favor. If you do not get me all the Shen Gong Wu I asked for, your punishment is written in blood. And it also states that you will be punished if the Xiaolin Dragons take even one of them that is found after I hired you! And guess what? They now have the Ruby Rooster!"

"But I…"

"No buts!" The mysterious figure than took one of his swords, and plunged it into Pandabubba. He threw the heavy lump out the window into the street far below, where Black and White took his corpse away. They knew how to deal with the stabbing of Pandabubba.


	2. Silver Sheep's Wool

Review Response:

BrYtt Bratt- No he's not, and I'm going to make it interesting

The Twelve Soul Dragon By Gigawolf1 

Chapter 2: Silver Sheep's Wool

The Xiaolin Dragons were spending their day in the normal way: Raimundo was playing soccer, Omi was trying to learn the ways of the world, and Clay was trying to meditate. Kimiko was, of course, playing with her technology. She had found that Jack Spicer had tried to plant a virus to delete her entire database before realizing that the virus was easily deleted by closing the e-mail he had sent it in.

Dojo slithered over to them carrying the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "Why don't you take a break from your fun and games to get this Shen Gong Wu before Wuya does!" All four raced towards Dojo. Omi opened the Scroll to reveal the stick figure wearing a wool cloth and hiding from fire behind it. "The Silver Sheep's Wool. This Shen Gong Wu has the power to protect you from fire and ice," Master Fung said. "How is it he can sneak up on us without us knowing?" asked Raimundo to no one in particular.

"Luckily for us, I remember where we hid it. Unluckily, I remember because we put it with some other Shen Gong Wu," said Dojo. "Okay, spill it. Where are these Shen Gong Wu?" questioned Raimundo.

"We hid the Silver Sheep's Wool underneath the Ruby Rooster."

"Great. And where did you hide the Ruby Rooster?"

"Beside the Sands of Time," replied Dojo.

At this, everyone gaped. "Do you mean to tell us that three Shen Gong Wu, each revealed at different times, were next to each other for 1500 years, and no one got all three?" asked Kimiko in a fiery rage. Clay merely walked over and picked up the Silver Sheep's Wool. "I reckon that's exactly what he means, Kimiko," said Clay.

"Well, this has been an interesting day. Two Shen Gong Wu hidden in the exact same place revealed. Now, about these particular Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko, please bring out the Ruby Rooster," said Master Fung.

"No fair! I won the Ruby Rooster! Why does she get to use it?" asked Raimundo. "Raimundo, go get the Golden Tiger Claws. And Omi," said Master Fung, "Please get the Sapphire Dragon. And be careful," Master Fung added.

Everyone gasped at this except Omi, who merely nodded. When the three Shen Gong Wu had been taken from the vault, Master Fung told each of them to use their elements with the Shen Gong Wu they had.

"Silver Sheep's Wool-EARTH!" Clay bellowed, turning the Silver Sheep's Wool into a stone cape that could block any attack.

"Ruby Rooster-FIRE!" screamed Kimiko, creating an inferno that spread from the Ruby Rooster in whatever way Kimiko desired.

"Golden Tiger Claws-WIND" yelled Raimundo, sending sharp gusts of wind from each part of the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Sapphire Dragon-WATER!" shouted Omi, sending a blast of water from the Sapphire Dragon in whichever direction it was pointed.

"As you see, there are many Shen Gong Wu that use your elemental powers. Many Shen Gong Wu fall under Elemental Categories. For example, the Golden Tiger Claws are Wind Shen Gong Wu. With such Shen Gong Wu, the battle against evil is infinitely easier. However, you are never invincible," stated Master Fung.

"Unless you count the fact that we're up against Jack Spicer," snickered Raimundo.

**Meanwhile**

Hey, Dude-Bot, you want a pudding cup?" asked Jack Spicer.

"Honestly, why did you give one of your stupid robots the Heart of Jong? Why not use it to destroy the Xiaolin Brats?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, every time you use the Heart of Jong, you replace me. Then you just end up losing. At least this way I have someone nice to talk to," replied Jack.

He decided to go look for Dude-Bot. But what he found was horrible.

There, lying in a pool of oil, was Dude-Bot. He was originally a robot, but when he received the Heart of Jong, he became human. But now, in front of Jack, Dude-Bot was a robot again.

"I swear I will avenge you, Dude-Bot!" Jack said heroically, before Wuya screamed, "He's still alive! What matters is that whoever did this now has the Heart of Jong! We must get it back, you fool!"

Outside, Black and White were making good their escape…


	3. Golden Tiger Claws: Kimiko

The Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 3: Golden Tiger Claws-Kimiko

Kimiko's POV

Another day, another couple of Shen Gong Wu Jack doesn't have. Since the Ruby Rooster is one of my Shen Gong Wu, I'm much happier with Pandabubba beaten again. And it means we beat him up again for tricking Papa. Raimundo beat both of them so easily. We each have three Shen Gong Wu we can use with out elements right now. The only problem is that Raimundo and I both use the Eye of Dashi.

Now Clay's coming over to talk to me. He probably thinks I'm trying to meditate or thinking about Japan. If he had the Mind Reader Conch, he'd be in for a shock. Mostly I'm thinking again about how much I hate his down-home sayings. They're almost as annoying as Rai. Almost.

"Hey, Kimiko," he says. I bet he feels all high and mighty. He let his sister keep the Wings of Tinabi because she gave the others back. What's really sad is that not only is he the only one of us with any siblings, but Raimundo was right when he said that Jesse looked like Clay with lipstick.

"Hi Clay," I said distractedly. If he even tried to say a down-home saying, I could freak. And then I came up with the ultimate idea. "Hey, Clay, I bet you can't go two whole weeks without saying a single down-home saying!" I said. He just grinned and replied, "I normally wouldn't cheat a girl out of her money, but I reckon I can make an exception,"

"Good. Winner gets the loser to do all their chores," I said with a grin. Either way, I win.

And now Raimundo is looking at us. He does that a lot more often than usual lately. He looks at me and Clay. Or me and Omi. Or me and Dojo. Or me and whoever I'm with at the time. I bet he doesn't know that I know. But Master Fung sees all, and he told me to practice with the Golden Tiger Claws. He says that the more Raimundo uses them, the more warped his mind will become. One thing I noticed is that every time Raimundo worked for Wuya, he used the Golden Tiger Claws. Except, of course, the fact that the second time he used them to save his home town, and then they controlled him.

I go around to a hidden part of the temple, not too far from the courtyard. This is what I've done for a few weeks now. But with the incident involving Pandabubba a while ago, Omi is training harder. He's practicing with the Monsoon Sandals and their Water Power. He likes to make it rain, but since it gets in everyone else's way, he does it in private. Just my luck, he's practicing beside where I hid the Golden Tiger Claws this morning.

But now Master Fung is coming from the other side of the small garden. He's coming to distract Omi, I guess… Wait, is that Raimundo with him? Is Master Fung going to let him use the Golden Tiger Claws, even though they affect him negatively? Doesn't he care what could happen to him? Oh, my mistake. Master Fung is motioning for me to take the Tiger Claws away quickly. I leap and roll. Ducking back into the shadows, I think that both Omi and Raimundo missed me. As I walk around the corner, I find out that I was wrong.

"Hey Kimiko. Where are you going with the Golden Tiger Claws?" asked Raimundo. Since I don't have an answer, I just say, "I thought you might want to practice your Wind Element to master it. After all, if you master it, Omi can't bother you about being weaker. Well, he can try, but…"

He just nods. Why is he being impertinent? Does he think he's better than me? I mean, sure, he beat Wuya twice, but that was only because he gave her a body. And both times he used the Golden Tiger Claws. Come to think about it, every time he's used the Golden Tiger Claws, except for when I first got them, he's helped Wuya, whether he wanted to or not.

"Thanks, Kimiko," he says. As I hand him the Golden Tiger Claws, I wonder what I have done.

As I walk away, I think I hear a voice saying, "Raimundo…"


	4. Golden Tiger Claws: Raimundo

The Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 4: Golden Tiger Claws-Raimundo

Raimundo's POV

"Raimundo…"

I turn to see who said it. Kimiko is walking away and there's no one else around. Looking to either side of me, I see no possible place for anyone to be hiding from me. And then, why would they call to me when Kimiko is still here? But it seems that she didn't hear it. Maybe I'm just imagining the voices. Or would that be worse?

"Raimundo…"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I am Mihira, one of twelve ancient beings. You wield my vessel in your hand, and I have come to warn you. Of us, half have been awakened. But now, I fear that events beyond all control have begun to upset the balance. What is important is that the twelve of us never be together. You must use my powers to hide the other vessels. The fate of the world depends on you," spoke the Golden Tiger Claws.

'Okay, was that freaky or what?' I thought.

Jack's POV

'That was totally freaky,' I thought as I escaped with the Mind Reader Conch.

Rai's POV

Apparently, the Golden Tiger Claws, or Mihira, doesn't like to stop talking for very long. I figured this out when, not a minute after it had stopped the first time…

"One of them is awakening. You must prepare to rise against the unstoppable force waking us. His only wish is to awaken an evil most powerful, and with each piece he gathers, He grows much stronger. I can sense Vakarala's power awakening! You must not let him join His side! The twelve must not be reunited! But Khumbira will allow Him to find all that still slumber…"

Finally, the Golden Tiger Claws decide to be quiet. All this 'Mihira' and 'Vakarala' and 'Khumbira' stuff is giving me a headache! Seriously, I could do with some down time. But, just my luck, here comes Omi. Looks like I'm going to have to put up with his constant bragging about how good he is. Despite him joining Chase Young for a while there, he still doesn't get how he's not the best.

Wait, he's carrying the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu! That means another one has activated. I wonder if the Golden Tiger Claws were right, but I'm not going to tell anyone about that. Especially Kimiko. When we got the Mind Reader Conch, I was happy that she didn't use it on me. Then she would have REALLY been mad.

"Blah blah blah, blah blah Rio Blah Blah…" says Omi. I wasn't paying attention, but I heard Rio in there. "What did you say, Omi?" I asked.

"I said, there's a most strange Shen Gong Wu in Rio De Genaro"

I blinked for a moment and then shouted, "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" An instant later, I was in good old Rio, my favourite place in the world. And as luck would have it, I ended up less than a block from the Shen Gong Wu. I heard a voice say, "Vakarala, the Jade Swine."

"Hey! Give me that Shen Gong Wu!" I shouted. Then I noticed he was still a short distance away. I used the Golden Tiger Claws to grab the Jade Swine, just as he leaped forward and grabbed it.

Then, the most surprising thing of all happened.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"


	5. Jade Swine

The Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 5: Jade Swine

"How did you know my name?" asked Raimundo. He was surprised that this mysterious person not only knew about Shen Gong Wu, but also how he could have known about the Xiaolin Showdowns. Though he supposed anyone could really find out about the Shen Gong Wu, he never really thought about it. His opponent ignored his comments and said, "My Wolf's Head Blade against your Golden Tiger Claws."

"No! It's Catura! He had never awakened! It must be the work of Khumbira! Raimundo, you must defeat him! And be careful not to touch Catura!" said the Golden Tiger Claws/Mihira. Ignoring the Shen Gong Wu, Raimundo asked, "What's the challenge?"

Looking around, the mysterious guy who challenged Raimundo said, "First to reach the Jade Swine wins,"

"Okay then. Let's go!" replied Raimundo. Then they shouted together, saying "Xiaolin Showdown!"

Raimundo watched as the street side stalls broke apart. He saw the surroundings become platforms and stairs. Silently, the Brazilian boy chuckled. He had the street smarts, the home team advantage, AND the Golden Tiger Claws. He could reach the Shen Gong Wu without even moving!

Both of them glared at each other and smirked before simultaneously shouting, "Gong Ye Tanpai!" As Raimundo was shouting out, "Golden Tiger Claws," his opponent was running towards him holding a small gray thing and yelling, "Wolf's Head Blade!" Suddenly, the small gray thing became a horrible wolf's head that was attached to the strange guy's arm. Raimundo heard a voice scream, "No!" as the tip of the blade touched the Golden Tiger Claws. Raimundo quickly slashed in the air with the claws, but nothing happened. He watched in disbelief as his foe jumped quickly from platform to platform, reaching the top within seconds.

As the world returned to normal, Raimundo could only watch as the mysterious foe received the Golden Tiger Claws and the Jade Swine. He stood in disbelief as the stranger shouted, "Jade Swine!" and disappeared in a green flash. As he stood there, Dojo and the other Xiaolin Dragons came flying towards him. As the three of them jumped off of Dojo's back, Omi asked, "Where is the Jade Swine?"

Raimundo looked at the ground, ashamed. "What happened?" asked Kimiko sympathetically. Raimundo told them about what had happened, except for the parts about the Golden Tiger Claws speaking to him.

"Wait, what did you say he looked like?" asked Dojo. Then a thought came to Raimundo. Though he tried to remember his opponent, the mysterious enemy was quickly fading from his mind. "I… I can't remember properly… It's as though he took some part of my mind from me…"

Kimiko gasped quietly. Master Fung had said that continued use of the Golden Tiger Claws would twist Raimundo's mind. 'Now that they've been taken from him, part of his memory is gone as well!'

The four Xiaolin Apprentices stood in awkward silence until Dojo began to shout, "Oh, the pain! Ow, how it hurts! Ow, ow ow ow ow… Two new Shen Gong Wu have activated!"

Clay quickly took the scroll from Omi's robes. "This says that the first Shen Gong Wu is the Diamond Jackrabbit, which lets whoever uses it to change shape. Normally it looks like a rabbit made of diamond, but when it's used, it looks like a diamond bigger than…" Clay quickly stopped himself, remembering his bet with Kimiko. He continued, "Anyways, when used, it has to stay on whoever used it. If they stop touching, the power doesn't work."

"What's the other one?" asked Raimundo, hopeful to get a Shen Gong Wu to replace the Golden Tiger Claws temporarily.

Clay turned pale. "The other one is the Wolf's Head Blade. It can drain the power of anything, but against Shen Gong Wu, it just negates the power."

Omi gaped. "But, that is the Shen Gong Wu that was used to humiliate Raimundo so completely! If it is just activating now, we have a grave mystery on our hands! We must find out how anyone could have taken it and used it before its activation. Raimundo, you deserve to take a break. After all, we only have a few Shen Gong Wu with us and it is important that we have as many as possible to face this new foe. We will leave you with Master Fung for now so that you may…" Omi said before Kimiko covered his mouth.

"What Omi means is that you should see if Master Fung knows anything about this. He could probably tell you more about how to beat the Wolf's Head Blade and get back the Golden Tiger Claws!"

"Yeah, and you deserve a break, partner!" said Clay cheerfully.

"Thanks, guys," Raimundo said, depressed. He felt really bad about losing the Golden Tiger Claws. It was then that he resolved to tell Master Fung about what the Golden Tiger Claws had called Vakarala, Khumbira, and Catura. After all, if those three were Shen Gong Wu, then Master Fung must know something of their true natures!

**Meanwhile**

"Yes… My revenge will be complete! Without the Heart of Jong, his goal cannot be reached! I will make him suffer for what he did to me! Mwa ha ha ha hah! Mwa ha! Hah! Now, I'll need some Shen Gong Wu to complete my revenge… What about the Shroud of Shadows? Who has that now?" ranted Pandabubba. "Spicer does," wrote Black on a small chalkboard.

"Good," muttered Pandabubba. "I will be victorious with the power of the Shroud of Shadows! Mwa ha ha ha ha hah!" Deep within him beat the steady rhythm that had once beat within Raksha and Mala Mala Jong. Within him beat the legendary Heart of Jong!


	6. Diamond Jackrabbit

The Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 6: Diamond Jackrabbit

Raimundo felt depressed. After losing the Golden Tiger Claws, his friends had left him at the Xiaolin Temple with Master Fung as they went for the newly activated Diamond Jackrabbit. Looking out the window, he wondered where they were at that moment. "Still troubled by your loss, Raimundo?" asked a voice from behind him. Turning, he saw Master Fung. "Yes, Master Fung,"

"Why don't you tell me about it?" inquired Master Fung. Raimundo replied, "If I do, will you tell me how you always sneak up on everyone?" Master Fung just laughed and said "Of course. Now, what happened to get you so concerned?"

Raimundo smiled and grinned. 'Master Fung always knows how to cheer us up,' he thought. "Well, I lost the Golden Tiger Claws and Vakarala to this guy with the Wolf's Head Blade," Master Fung was confused. "Vaka… Rala?" he asked.

"Oh… That's the Jade Swine. The Golden Tiger Claws… Um, showed me a part of the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu that had some names. Mihira, Catura, Vakarala, and Khumbira. Vakarala was the Jade Swine," he added. At this, Master Fung turned pale. Much paler than Clay turned last Chapter when he saw that the Wolf's Head Blade had activated less than a minute after defeating Raimundo.

"Four of them in his possession? This is most grave! Raimundo, you must promise me not to go after any of the others! We must keep them away from him at all costs! When the others come back I will explain. Now, what Shen Gong Wu are they after?"

Raimundo was shocked at this. Apparently, the Golden Tiger Claws had warned him against an actual threat, which meant that he wasn't going crazy. "The Diamond Jackrabbit," he answered confidently. Master Fung went even paler at this, which is quite a feat for him. "Not Andira! What did they take with them? Please tell me they did not take the Ruby Rooster, Sapphire Dragon, and Silver Sheep's Wool!"

Raimundo quickly ran to the Vault. He looked in the boxes for the three Shen Gong Wu and, sure enough, they were there. Checking the boxes for the Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, and Fist of Tebigong, he saw that those were gone. Master Fung came down the stairs slowly. "He does not want the three they took the same way he wants the Twelve. They will be fine, and we must protect Anila, Pajra, Sandilya, and Sindura. He has four, we have four, Wuya has one, and three are up for grabs. We must make sure that we receive the other three. Of them, however, two remain dormant. We cannot keep them in the vault until they activate, after all."

**Meanwhile, in Southern Ontario**

Dojo lowered himself to the ground and shrunk back to his smaller size. The three Apprentices looked around. They had landed in a small suburb near a large city. None of them had any idea where they were. "Dojo, where are we?" asked Clay.

Dojo himself was unsure. "I don't really know. Back when we hid the Shen Gong Wu the world was different. South America wasn't supposed to have any Shen Gong Wu either, but it's like the Star Hanabi. People moved around some Shen Gong Wu after we hid them. I can only sense where the Shen Gong Wu activated because of the release of power. The Shen Gong Wu started building up power when Wuya was released. Certain Shen Gong Wu build up power faster than others, or can only handle so much energy before having to activate. The only problem is, by using a Shen Gong Wu, you can affect when it activates. That's how the Wolf's Head Blade could activate at the same time as the Diamond Jackrabbit."

"How does that have anything to do with what Clay asked?" questioned Omi naively.

Dojo just grinned and said, "Because they're beside each other in one of these houses."

Kimiko looked to either side of her. She saw two houses, one long and short, the other one almost as long but with a second story, which the first did not have. "I say we look in the short house first. There's less to search through."

The others agreed. Opening a window, they entered the house. As they looked around, they saw that they were in a bathroom. To their surprise, a voice came from out of nowhere, "What do you want?"

Omi looked around, saying, "Who said that?" The response came from behind drawn shower curtains: "The guy having a bath in the privacy of his own home said that, kid."

Kimiko blushed and covered her eyes while Clay said, "We need to check something quickly. Sorry if we bothered you,"

"No problem. Just GET OUT OF MY HOUSE IN THE NEXT MINUTE OR ELSE!" the guy shouted menacingly among the sound of tiny waves.

Though they searched the house high and low, they found nothing. Suddenly, the door opened. The guy came out and asked them, "Okay, what are you looking for? If I help you, you can leave sooner."

"We're looking for a statue of a rabbit. It's small, and it's made of diamond. Do you know it?" asked Kimiko. Thinking for a minute, he said, "I think I have it. Let me check." Going into his basement, he brought up a small diamond statue. It looked just like the Diamond Jackrabbit!

"This is an heirloom, based on a legendary statue from China. It is supposed to look just like the original! Isn't it amazing?" he said with pride. The dragons looked at one another, ashamed. This wasn't the real Diamond Jackrabbit. Their foe had come here to send them off track.

As they left, the guy watched them fly off.

"Those fools… They fell for it completely! DIAMOND JACKRABBIT!" he shouted, turning his right hand into a diamond drill. "They have no idea that they face the ancient lord of Chaos! Ha ha!"


	7. Rat's Paw

Review Responses:

Yo Fue': Thanks, it's in a new Shen Gong Wu, and I'm using the Sanskrit names that correspond to the Digimon Devas, so Andira is the Rabbit.

The Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 7: Rat's Paw

Raimundo and Master Fung looked outside to see Dojo landing with the others, all four seeming disappointed. They overheard Dojo saying, "I could've sworn that it was there! Even if he did teleport away, I still would have been able to sense where he teleported to. But then again, if he teleported across the room, it would have made sure I couldn't track him!" he said.

Kimiko sighed. "We know, Dojo. You've said that for about an hour now. But at least we know why he went there. But we don't know how he knew!"

"Knew what?" asked Master Fung, surprising Clay and Omi. Omi lowered his head and explained how their foe had led them on a merry chase. "And so our foe led us on an escaped duck hunt," were Omi's exact words, and no one was in a good enough mood to correct him. But, in honour of the small tradition I have started in this story, Master Fung turned so white that the Arctic Tundra looked dark and mysterious.

In his shock, he took out what appeared to be the Changing Chopsticks. All the Xiaolin Dragons gasped as he took them out, for Jack Spicer had them. Then Clay noticed that they weren't the real Changing Chopsticks, as they had 'Made in Taiwan' stickers at the end and had a solid part where there was supposed to be a small groove. Master Fung then shouted, "Take Cover!" and removed the 'Made in Taiwan' stickers. He then made the small groove exactly where it should have been before dropping them and running for the safety of the temple.

As he made the groove, the replica of the Changing Chopsticks began to glow. As they were glowing, Raimundo looked over the edge. What he saw was an old Chinese man eating his rice with the chopsticks. Then the glow became too bright, and he went back into his hiding place. If he had stayed up for a minute longer, then he would have been caught in the explosion, which was first thought to be an atomic bomb by the Chinese authorities. The rest of the world, which saw the golden light that had poured out, had thought it to be a comet. Either that or they didn't know what to think.

"You see, when an exact duplicate of a weak Shen Gong Wu is made, something like that happens. If you could possibly mistake a duplicate version of a powerful Shen Gong Wu, then the imitation will explode with twenty times the force of what you just saw. If the Diamond Jackrabbit had been imitated, his family would have not survived. What you saw had to be the REAL Diamond Jackrabbit. That either means that he is in mortal danger… Or that he is our enemy."

**Meanwhile, in Jack's house**

'Hm, someone must have made an imitation of a Shen Gong Wu…' thought Wuya briefly before hearing something…

**Later that night, in the Xiaolin Temple**

"Guys, I have an idea to beat this guy!" said Raimundo an hour before light's out.

"Please, let us hear it Raimundo! If we are lucky, then it will give me inspiration for my better idea!" said Omi in his usual way of being oblivious to other's feelings. He had no observational skills, or he would have seen that Raimundo was pointing the Sword of the Storm at him.

"Okay. Remember the Hidoku Mouse? It can undo mistakes, right? So, I undo my overconfidence during the Showdown for the Jade Swine! It's perfect!" said Raimundo. Omi and Kimiko looked at him sceptically while Clay's face lit up.

"How are we going to get it? It's under lava!" said Kimiko sceptically. She was startled when Clay responded, "With this." He was holding up the Silver Sheep's Wool.

"I get it! Clay will wear the Silver Sheep's Wool, and he will go into the lava! Then he will grab the Hidoku Mouse and come back up to the surface! It's brilliant! I am overjoyed that I came up with this plan!" said Omi, to which he received four glares. One was from Dojo, who had just come into the room.

To save time, I'll just skip to the cave…

**In the Cave near Atlantis**

'Hm, they should be here by now. I need the Silver Sheep's Wool to get the… Here they are! Right on time. Now to wait for them to try and…' thought the Ancient lord of Chaos (easier than referring to him as 'the enemy').

"Alright, Clay, go get it!" said Raimundo. As the cowboy climbed down the side of the cliff, Kimiko and Omi asked themselves several questions, such as 'Why does he not merely leap off? Is he afraid to fall into liquid so hot that flesh melts when near?' and 'What should I wear tomorrow?' Raimundo, however, had no questions, save for one.

"What's he doing here?" he asked to no one in particular. Looking over, Kimiko and Omi saw the Ancient lord of Chaos, who quickly shouted "Jade Swine!" Out of nowhere appeared the Hidoku Mouse. Shouting "Jade Swine!" again, Clay appeared. Clay was teleported into touching the Hidoku Mouse.

"Clay Bailey, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Rat's Paw against your Silver Sheep's Wool. First one to find the Hidoku Mouse wins!"

Dojo, who had been trying to stay behind, shouted, "Don't do it Clay! The Rat's Paw has the power to locate Shen Gong Wu!"

Clay looked at him and heard a sigh, which said "Khumbira… Pajra… Battle!" Looming upon him, he knew he had to accept the Challenge. And so he did.

"Gong Yi Tan Pi!"


	8. Hidoku Mouse

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 8: Hidoku Mouse

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

Clay looked on in horror as the surrounding lava flowed up into the main part of the cavern. Massive cliffs were formed, and stone grew beneath them. He had barely any time to start looking when he saw that the Ancient lord of Chaos held the Hidoku mouse. Neither of them had seen the location of the Hidoku mouse, as they had both been turned away, and yet here he had the Shen Gong Wu! Clay's jaw dropped as the cave returned to normal.

"That varmint's tougher than..." Clay started, then, noticing Kimiko, he said "I mean, I can see how Raimundo lost." It was then that they remembered that Clay had wagered the Silver Sheep's Wool. "Does he have it?" asked Dojo. "Please tell me he didn't get it!"

Raimundo looked at the dragon sorrowfully and said, "Fine. We won't tell you."

Omi replied, "Why would we not tell Dojo that our most dangerous enemy has the Silver Sheep's Wool added to his collection, along with the Hidoku Mouse?"

Kimiko looked puzzled. "Why did he want the Hidoku Mouse? If it undoes mistakes, than maybe he made one! But then, how could he know where it was? Dojo, can the Rat's Paw tell you which Shen Gong Wu it's locating?"

Dojo shivered. "It only looks for Shen Gong Wu that you want to find. The only problem is, it disappeared 1500 years ago!"

Raimundo took this opportunity to be sarcastic. "Didn't all the Shen Gong Wu disappear 1500 years ago?"

Dojo wasn't happy about how he was being treated. "Look, the Rat's Paw was one of twelve Shen Gong Wu, each representing a part of the Chinese Zodiac. The twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac are the Rat, the Ox, the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Sheep, the Monkey, the Rooster, the Dog, and the Pig. He has the Rat's Paw, the Golden Tiger Claws, the Diamond Jackrabbit, Silver Sheep's Wool, the Wolf's Head Blade, and the Jade Swine."

"So, he has half of the twelve Shen Gong Wu? Then, where are the other six?" asked Kimiko.

Dojo sighed. "Well, Dashi and I hid eleven of them far from each other. Except the Ruby Rooster and the Silver Sheep's Wool. The rest were hidden far away. Two of them have yet to activate. We have two others, the Ruby Rooster and the Sapphire Dragon."

Omi looked up. "The Sapphire Dragon is one of the twelve Shen Gong Wu? Wait. If we have two, and two have yet to activate, were are the other two?"

Raimundo said what they were all thinking. "Spicer has them. But which Shen Gong Wu are they?"

"Dashi used the Wushun Geyser on me so that the twelve would never be rejoined. He made me forget one of them, but I remember one for sure: The Monkey Staff."

**Meanwhile, at Jack's House**

"Wuya, could you check if there are any more pudding cups?" asked Jack. "I would do it myself, but you can phase through the door and not let out the cold air. Mom says I need to cut down on hydro."

"Foolish boy! If I go through the door, the light won't be on!" said Wuya angrily. "Why not just use the Falcon's Eye!"

Jack thought for a moment. "Good point. Falcon's Eye!" He looked through the fridge. "Coleslaw, grapes, carrots, freaky guy, soda... Aha! Pudding cups!" He gasped as he realized everything he had seen. "Why is there a freaky guy in my fridge?

Wuya went over to the fridge and looked inside. There was a guy inside. As she looked in, he forced his way out. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Wuya! The years have not been kind... Not as they have been to me!"

She looked at him with horror. "Rioss," she said, her voice filled with fear.


	9. Emerald Steed

Review Responses:

Nikana- Thanks, I will, and it will be explained eventually

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 9: Emerald Steed

The Xiaolin Dragons were depressed as they landed at the Xiaolin Temple. Thanks to their impertinence, they had lost two Shen Gong Wu. What was worse, Dojo had told them that they had to find three more Shen Gong Wu to stop their foe. As they got off of Dojo, he started shaking violently. "Whoh boy! Another Shen Gong Wu just activated! His use of the Jade Swine must be making the others activate much faster! At this rate, all twelve will be active! After the next one activates, I'll be able to remember the last one!"

Excitedly, they checked the scroll. They found that the new Shen Gong Wu was called the Emerald Steed.

"It looks like the lower half of a horse," said Clay. The thoughts in the room were mostly things like, 'Of course he would know what a Horse looks like,' 'Why did I not see that before Clay? I must be better than him at everything, so how could he tell that? Oh well, I can take easy thoughts in knowing that my Tsunami Strike-Ice is much more powerful than Raimundo's Wudai Wind technique!' and 'If someone were to use the Woozy Shooter and Mind Reader Conch on someone, what would happen? Would they hear the thoughts caused by the Woozy Shooter, or would they be ablle to tell the difference?'

Master Fung put down the Mind Reader Conch and headed towards the courtyard. As he got there, he saw they were huddled around the picture of the Emerald Steed. "This is an important Shen Gong Wu. The Emerald Steed allows one to move at incredible speeds. It also contains the spirit of Indra. You must find it quickly before the Ancient lord of Chaos does. Now, Dojo will fly you there."

Once again, thoughts raced through the minds of the Xiaolin Dragons. 'How did he know where we were?' 'How is it that Master Fung always knows where my good friends who look up to me and I are practicing, AND which Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself?' 'Who do I hate more than Spicer? No one, really...' and 'I really hope they don't ask me about the Emerald Steed's location...'

Of course, Dojo was really unlucky. Halfway over the ocean, Kimiko made the mistake of asking "So, Dojo, do you remember where the Emerald Steed is hidden?"

He was careful not to shake his head. "I can't remember where a lot of the Shen Gong Wu were hidden, but Dashi used the Wushan Geyser to make me forget all twelve's locations. And, like I said, he also erased my memory of one of them. I can only make the connection when I see the last one to activate."

**Meanwhile**

"Who are you, Rioss?" asked Jack suspiciously. He had not yet made the connection that anything that could scare a ghost was serious trouble.

Rioss laughed, revealing pointed teeth. "I am an ancient being from the time of the Shen Gong Wu! I am 1515 years old!"

"Wait, you're over 1500 years old? I can see a problem with that. Wuya is over 1500 years, but she was stuck in the puzzle box for that long..."

Rioss interrupted. "So, Dashi caught you while I chilled? Well, I hoped you liked it!"

Jack's house was filled with a purple light and unholy screaming until a voice shouted, "Golden Tiger Claws!" and appeared in Central Park, NY. He appeared next to the Emerald Steed and the Xiaolin Dragons.


	10. Ruby Rooster

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 10: Ruby Rooster

Kimiko was the first to react after Rioss appeared from the purple warp created by the Golden Tiger Claws. She leaped towards the Emerald Steed, just in time to notice that Rioss was waiting for her to do that. As she reached it, he touched it using the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Kimiko Tohomiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Diamond Jackrabbit against your Ruby Rooster! First one to reach the top of the tree wins!" "I accept!" Kimko blindly shouted.

The Xiaolin Dragons watched as the park grew around them, and as the nearest tree grew to an astounding height. Rioss and Kimiko looked up to see the branches reaching in random directions. They looked at each other, smirked, and shouted "Gong Yi Tan Pi!" and began.

"Ruby Rooster!" shouted Kimiko, giving her large stone wings. "Diamond Jackrabbit!" shouted Rioss, and he grew smaller and smaller until...

"Ah! Save me! It is the most evil of nut collecting animals! It WANTS MY HEAD!" screamed Omi in a fearful state. Raimundo just laughed at Omi's fear while Clay muttered, "You've got to be kiddin' me!" There, before them all, was a diamond-studded squirrel the size of Omi.

"Yeah. The Diamond Jackrabbit has to be infused with whoever transforms in any shape other than their own. In that shape, though, more than half of the pieces have to be knocked off before he's forced back into his true shape. And since it's a Xiaolin Showdown, who knows what will happen?"

Rioss raced up the tree like a lightning bolt. Kimiko started heading around the branches of the tree until she felt a slight tingle on her back. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'I'm turning into a ruby statue!' She wasn't relieved when she realized that the wings were doing things completely independent of what she wanted them to do. She screamed as she flew towards the thick branches of the tree.

"This is most foolish! Kimiko, fly away from there! There could be real SQUIRRELS in there!" shouted Omi. Dojo hit his head and said, "Of course! In the Chinese Zodiac, each of the twelve animals hates another! The Rooster hates the Rabbit and vice versa! The Ruby Rooster is going to try to destroy the Diamond Jackrabbit no matter what! The only problem is, the Diamond Jackrabbit should be trying to fight back! What's going on?" Dojo gave a sigh of relief inwardly. He needed to tell them the whole truth one day soon, but the later it was, the better.

Kimiko screamed and gasped as the Ruby Rooster did random things until the tree began to shrink. She landed on the ground as the Ruby Rooster appeared in Rioss' hands. He quickly shouted "Emerald Steed!" and dissappeared super fast. Dojo suddenly shuddered. "Oh, new Shen Gong Wu! A weaker one this time, though, so it's not so much of a problem."

Checking the scroll, they saw a guy throwing a disk and it hitting a guy who was behind a rock. "The Seeker Disk. By throwing it, you can find anything. If we get that, there are no problems! We could just throw it and find every Shen Gong Wu!"

Omi secretly turned around and used the Crystal Glasses. He saw Rioss laughing at them from a tree, and him turned around... As he hurried to remove the glasses, he heard the laughter. "I already have the Seeker Disk! And I'll see you when the next one activates! Golden Tiger Claws!" he shouted, disappearing.

**Later**

"Remember me, Rioss? You killed me, and now I'm back!" yelled Pandabubba. He smirked confidentally until Rioss grinned.

"Of course I remember you, Pandabubba! I wanted you to get some Shen Gong Wu for me, and you failed! But now," he said, nearing laughter, "You've brought me another that I needed! Or so the Rat's Paw says... After a millenium in ice, you'd think it would begin to weaken... Wolf's Head Blade!" he shouted, plunging the blade deep within Pandabubba.

The crime lord laughed until he felt the life force in him draining. His last thoughts were of how it could have happened...

Rioss took the Heart of Jong from Pandabubba's corpse. 'The Heart, the Rat, Tiger, Rabbit, Horse, Sheep, Rooster, Dog, and Pig! I need the Glass, the Balance, the Ox, the Snake, and the Monkey. But soon, they shall all belong to me!'


	11. Golden Tiger Claws: Rioss

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 11: Golden Tiger Claws-Rioss

**Rioss' POV**

It's painful to remember those years, the ones that happened so long ago... When I was frozen and sealed. I remained frozen until Chase Young's good chi dragon escaped. I do not fear the Heylin Curse, as I am not of Heylin Blood. But, my ancient bride, mother of my child, was. That is why I must defeat the Xiaolin Dragons, who wish to harm my attempts. They want to interfere with my destiny, the reason I came to this world.

I know he's coming. I hear him approach. He wants what I took from him. I took many things from him, but he only wants one. Well, he wants some of the others, but he really only wants one. Too bad for him, that I want that one thing as well. And only I know its true power.

I ignore Mihira's cries of rage. All he wants is to break free. He doesn't want to be with his bretheren. He was the only one who ever wanted a different destiny. I still don't know why, but he still only speaks to those whom blood is tied with those of Heylin Descent.

"Hello?" asks a meek voice. I suppose he used his detector-bot to find me. I love Xiaolin Showdowns, and I think that a Shen Yi Bu Dare will be a nice way to finish everything off. So, out of the two here I need, I will part with my favorite, and keep his.

"Greetings, Jack Spicer! I see you managed to track the Shen Gong Wu I took from you! Was it perhaps because of..."

"Enough chit chat! I've come to take back my Shen Gong Wu! Jack Bots, ATTACK!"

I smirk at his confidence. "Now, Jack, be reasonable. I only want a few of the Shen Gong Wu. I'll give you the rest, just as long as I get what I want. You won't even need to lose your robots."

Jack became furious at this. He seems to like being told he's strong, which means he's an egotist. Typical of his kind. "What makes you think I can't beat you with my robot army?"

I laughed just then. He seemed to think he was up against a weaker being than one of the Xiaolin Dragons. I told him my history, my tale. I told him how I was trying to summon my ancient creature of power. I told him of how one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu required the use of several others to activate, and how I had almost everything I needed. His jaw almost reached the floor. The fear in his eyes became evident after a while.

He just stared as I finished my tale. "Okay. How about a deal? I get the Monkey Staff, Serpent's Tail, Reversing Mirror, Changing Chopsticks, Glove of Jisaku, Jetbootsu, Two-Ton Tunic, and Helmet of Jong? You can have whatever you need out of the rest," said Jack, his confidence back.

I just looked at him and said, "Or, how about my deal? I pick either the Monkey Staff or the rest of the Shen Gong Wu, and you get what I don't pick?" I grinned, showing my razor sharp teeth. He screamed and nodded weakly.

**Jack's POV**

My back hurts. He threw me out with the Glove of Jisaku, Two-Ton Tunic, Helmet of Jong, Jetbootsu, Changing Chopsticks, Reversing Mirror, Serpent's Tail, and a toothbrush. A TOOTHBRUSH! The guy's insane. He thought he created some of the techniques the Xiaolin Losers use! Well, with Wuya gone, I know he's dangerous. And that's something only I know. They're going to come asking me for the Monky Staff so that they can 'protect' the Shen Gong Wu. I remember when I used my tickle-bot to get Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay to tell me the combanation to the vault. I loved making them suffer, even though it doesn't take a genius to figure out the way in!

I started laughing, until I realized that what I just said could be taken the wrong way. 'I really need to get a hobby OTHER than making awesome robots,' I thought to myself.

**Rioss' POV**

Well, now I'm bored. Even with the Monky Staff, I'm still missing three of the Shen Gong Wu I need. And Now Mihira is nothing if in a rage. The hardest part is coming, but it won't be too much of a problem if everything continues to go exactly the way I planned. Relunctantly, Mihira complied as I shouted, "Golden Tiger Claws!" and opened a warp to the location of the Ox's Horn.


	12. Ox's Horn

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 12: Ox's Horn

Dojo shook wildly. "This is it!" he shouted. "The last of the ones he needs has activated! And it feels like the Ox's Horn!"

The Xiaolin Dragons gathered around the Scroll. Omi read the information of the new Shen Gong Wu. "The Ox's Horn is an ancient Helmet. Upon it are two horns that represent the strength of the Ox given to the wearer."

Kimiko looked at it sceptically. "It looks like a viking's helmet. They thought that wearing that kind of helmet would give them endless strength."

Dojo was happy. "I remember it now! The Ox's Horn was what every viking helmet was based on. Since the actual helmet worked, they believed in the fake ones! But other than the shape, there are some differences. That's why they never exploded on the vikings."

The Xiaolin Dragons got on Dojo, Omi excitedly. The others were slightly depressed about losing to Rioss in every showdown.

They got to a large mountain as fast as possible. Actually, it wasn't very far away. As they got off of Dojo, Omi looked down at the Xiaolin Temple. "Why is it that so many Shen Gong Wu are just outside the Temple?" asked Raimundo. He turned around to see Omi and Rioss touching the Ox's Horn.

"Omi, youngest of the Heylin Blood Line, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare! My Monkey Staff and Emerald Steed against your Sapphire Dragon and Serpent's Tail! Do you accept?" he said while grinning.

Kimiko gasped. "But Jack has the Serpent's Tail! Why would anyone take the Monkey Staff and leave the Serpent's Tail?"

Rioss, for the first time, looked puzzled. "You mean, Jack didn't join you? That would be the smart thing to do! Why is he such an idiot! He kick him out of my base, after telling him my life story, and he just goes out and does random stuff instead of telling the only people who could stand a chance of defeating me how to do it? What an idiot! Oh, well, I'll change my challenge to your Sapphire Dragon and Ying-Yang Yo-Yo. First to fall off the mountain loses."

"I accept that, most evil one. Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

Everyone watched as the mountain changed into a random landscape that could only have been created by Pablo Picasso or a patient at your local asylum. Rock spread every way physically possible and some ways not. Everyone was extremely careful of the bottomless chasm that formed between the Xiaolin Dragons and the participants of the showdown.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" they shouted. The area quickly became dark. Out of nowhere came shouts of "Emerald Steed!" "Monkey Staff!" and "Ying-Yang Yo-Yo!" They also heard unholy screaming as Omi fell. As they wondered why he didn't just use the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo, they realized that Rioss had taken it from the young monk.

The world returned to how it was before, except that it was night now. Rioss held the Emerald Steed, Monkey Staff, Ox's Horn, Sapphire Dragon, and Ying-Yang Yo-Yo. He shouted out "Jade Swine!" and teleported away. The Dragons climbed back down the mountain, extremely sad.

**Later that Night**

The Xiaolin Dragons looked at Dojo expectantly. "So, do you remember what the last one is?" asked Raimundo. They all figured it out, but they were expecting Dojo to tell them. "Yeah, it's the Serpent's Tail alright. Either that, or he's got Wuya on his side."

Omi looked confused. "What is the life story he told Jack Spicer? It is obviously a most dangerous tale of ancient wars for him to expect Jack Spicer to join us! I, as the greatest Xiaolin Dragon, will be the first to find out!"

The other three glared at Dojo, who quickly broke under pressure. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you about Rioss. But I can't tell you everything because my memory got wiped several times!"


	13. First Interlude

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 13: First Interlude-Tale of Rioss and Alteria

Long ago, in ancient China, there lived the Grand Master Dashi. He was the master of the Shen Gong Wu. One day, he found a young boy in the nearby village. He made the boy his apprentice, teaching him the ways of the Shen Gong Wu.

Nearby, waiting for her moment to rule the world with the power of the Shen Gong Wu, Wuya held her small child, a young girl she had named Alteria. She raised the child in isolation to the outside world.

One day, Rioss, Dashi's apprentice, was exploring the nearby mountain when he met a young girl picking flowers. He spoke to her shyly. They soon became good friends, playing at the Xiaolin Temple. As the years went by, they became lovers.

Dashi looked on with great pride at the growth of his apprentice. He knew that Rioss' destiny was not at the Xiaolin Temple. He met with Alteria's mother many times, never knowing of Wuya's evil intentions.

Wuya was also happy that Alteria had met Rioss, and not just because it allowed her nearer to the Shen Gong Wu than anything else could have. She was also happy because her daughter truly loved Rioss. She planned to make Rioss willing to join the Heylin Side when she put her plan into action.

She waited until the year when Dojo Kanojo Cho would reveal his true power, and opened the cage. At this time, she also planted and watered the Heylin Seed. It was at this time that she learned her daughet was pregnant.

Dashi was furious when he found that Atlantis had sunk, the seed had been planted, and his apprentice had knocked up the daughter of the causer of all the destruction. He chased Rioss through the woods until Rioss pulled out the Orb of Tornami, freezing himself in ice. Through the ice the Rat's Paw could be seen. It wasn't long after that that Dashi sealed Wuya within the Puzzle Box and Alteria within a Shen Gong Wu that was sealed away and forgotten. Dashi then used the Wushan Geyser to make his new partner, Dojo, unable to remember where the Shen Gong Wu that Rioss used were hidden.

This is the story Dojo told the Xiaolin Dragons. He neglected to mention several details that will be explained later. One of the things he neglected to mention is that the child of Rioss and Alteria was born, a young boy. He also neglected to mention that he was inflicted with the Heylin Curse, which skips a generation. The Curse forces one to join the Heylin Side, whether they want to or not. Then they have to stay on the side of evil for as long as they live.

He also neglected to mention that the boy looked up to his father before Wuya revealed her evil side. His youth did not remember his grandmother, and she did not remember him. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been coming on to him during the second season finale, when he turned Omi into a lion cub. One more thing: He left out the part of Rioss teaching Chase Young, his son, 'Repulse the Monkey,' which could only be learnt by the Blood of Rioss.


	14. Looking Glasses

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 14: Looking Glasses

The Xiaolin Dragons were not very happy as they went out from the temple. They hadn't seen Jack for a while, and he had one of the Shen Gong Wu Rioss needed. In fact, the only of the twelve he hadn't won was the Serpent's Tail. But when he won the Ox's Horn, he had said that he had Jack in his grip. Why, then, did he let him get away with the Serpent's Tail?

"Don't forget, guys, Dojo doesn't remember everything from when Rioss was around. There could be some serious things that he forgot. Maybe he needs some other Shen Gong Wu? Or maybe he needs to defeat Jack?" pondered Kimiko out loud. She was the most concerned. She had bet Clay almost a week ago, and he hadn't said one down-home saying in that time. She couldn't handle a lot of chores, and she was pretty good in battle.

They were after the newly activated Looking Glasses. The Looking Glasses were a pair of mirrors. When the power of the mirrors werre activated, one could send anything through one mirror and out the other. It was sort of like the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo, except that either mirror could send anything through the other, even attacks and people!

Dojo was more concerned with keeping the Xiaolin Dragons in the dark about the more dangerous part of Rioss' mission. "In order to summon the dragon, he'll need the Heart of Jong. He needs to bring it to life, after all. But the main problem of the Twelve Soul Dragon is that it will be able to use all twelve powers of the used Shen Gong Wu. It's super strong, super fast, invulnerable to heat or cold, able to fly, capable of breathing fire, able to negate Shen Gong Wu, able to warp or teleport, able to shapeshift, very agile, and phasing through objects. Not to mention it can locate Shen Gong Wu!"

Raimundo silently gasped. He thought of the powers, and realized something: The Twelve Soul Dragon was unstoppable. After all, how do you defeat something that can't be hit? Researching the Shen Gong Wu, he had found one Shen Gong Wu that could stand up to the Wolf's Head Blade. Actually, there were two, but he was more used to one than the other. Even though he had won both of them in the first Xiaolin Showdown they were in.

Omi was most disturbed by his loss against his foe. He had stuck with his guts and had lost before h knew what was happening. The others had lost in similar fashions, but Omi's ego, being only slightly larger than Jupiter, made him the most devestated. Of course, while the knowledge of Rioss had encouraged the others, it just made Omi feel worse. 'How can I defeat someone who was trained by Dashi?' thought Omi. Then his spirits were raised once more by his ever-growing ego. 'I defeated Dashi when I went back in time, and he had trained Rioss in all ways! That means I can defeat him in a fair fight! I will challenge him to a regular Showdown!'

All of the Xiaolin Dragons had jaws which reached the ground as Dojo hovered over Central Park in New York. Omi was in the most shock, while Raimundo was in a sarcastic mood. "So, how many Shen Gong Wu are hidden in the same place? You and Dashi really should have hid the Shen Gong Wu better."

Dojo was completely confused. "When we hid the Shen Gong Wu, we gave the Looking Glasses to a couple of people in Europe. They must have brought both mirrors over here. But the Seeker Disk was hidden here. It's almost impossible for two Shen Gong Wu to get placed in the same area by random events. I really should have written down where each Shen Gong Wu was hidden."

"I reckon that if he needs the Serpent's Tail, he'd also want the Reversing Mirror. It could be very helpful for him if he also had Wuya's magic helping him. That would explain why he let Jack get away with those Wu." said Clay matter-of-factly.

They looked out from behind the cover of trees. They saw nothing but random people having fun. They even saw two guys playing catch with a frisbee, but no sign of the Looking Glasses. They were in shock when they saw Jack Spicer run up to the two with the frisbee.

"Hey, you're that guy that stole my mirror! And you also took the Serpent's Tail! Give them back!" yelled Jack. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi ran to restrain Jack. Raimundo also started, until he saw something glinter on the frisbee...

Jack fought against the grip that the three Xiaolin Dragons held him back. "Don't you three Xiaolin Losers get it? That's Rioss, the guy who's been kicking your butts! If you don't believe me, look on top of the Seeker Disk!" The three looked at each other in surprise. They turned around to see Raimundo tear open a nearby bag revealing the Reversing Mirror and the Serpent's Tail. Both of the guys playing frisbee shouted "Jade Swine!" and teleported the bag into the middle of them. They both disappeared for a moment before appearing beside the bag. But for some reason, there was only one!

He grabbed the bag and shouted, "Seeker Disk! Eye of Dashi!" Everyone in the area watched in horror as the Seeker Disk flew off to the east. On the Disk was one of the looking glasses. "Guess what, Xiaolin Dragons? I'm taking a special route to the Xiaolin Temple! Ha ha ha ha!"

Jack looked on with disgust. "You really need to work on your evil laugh," said Jack, to which Rioss gave a confused look. "Evil?" he asked. "What evil laugh? That was my regular laugh!"

The Xiaolin Dragons had no choice but to watch as Rioss used the Looking Glasses to reach the Xiaolin Temple at light speed. Well, they had a choice, but they were too surprised to realize they could reach it first by riding on Dojo. The main fear everyone in the world had was that they would suffer, each Xiaolin Dragon, even Dojo, thought of how their worst fears would come true with all pieces of the Twelve Soul Dragon in the possesion of Rioss!


	15. Rise of Kumei: End of the Birth Saga

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 15: Rise of Kumei

"Young monks, you have trained your individual techniques often. What none of you seem to remember is that by using the Dragon X Kumei formation, you use your powers together. Perhaps that could defeat Rioss?"

Kimiko sighed. "Master Fung, Rioss is too strong! Even with the Dragon X Kumei formation, we would lose! If he summons the Twelve Soul Dragon, he's stop any attack we made!"

Master Fung thought for a moment. Then he thought for another one. Then he rubbed his chin and thought for another minute. He suddenly raised his hand and went inside. It was another four minutes before Raimundo asked "How is it that he can sneak up behind us and yet he takes forever to come up with a real answer?" He was surprised when he heard Master Fung say "Because the best ideas are the ones with a lot of thought in them." He jumped, since he had no idea how Master Fung had gotten behind him.

"The way to defeat Rioss is simple. In order to defeat him, you will need the Reversing Mirror, the Shroud of Shadows, and Falcon's Eye. Now, of those, what do we have in the vault?"

Omi thought. "Well, we won the Shroud of Shadows from Jack Spicer when Pandabubba took the Ruby Rooster, we have the Falcon's Eye, and Rioss took the Reversing Mirror! So all we need to do is take that Shen Gong Wu from him and we shall win! Right, Master Fung?"

Master Fung shook his head. "No, Omi. I am not speaking of Rioss. Now that he has all of the pieces of the Twelve Soul Dragon, we must worry about the creature. If it gets out, then only the Dragon X Kumei formation can defeat Rioss. You must use the Falcon's Eye, Reversing Mirror, and Shroud of Shadows against the dragon."

Clay spoke up. "What about the Sun Chi Lantern? Wouldn't that allow us to share our powers in a way even the Dragon X Kumei formation can't?"

Master Fung smiled. "An excellent plan, Clay. However, the Dragon X Kumei formation is the only thing that can defeat Rioss. If you use the Dragon X Kumei formation and the Sun Chi Lantern, than you will have an advantage over Rioss that cannot be easily matched."

Raimundo said nothing. He alone knew that there were two Shen Gong Wu that could defeat the Wolf's Head Blade, but the Xiaolin Dragons only had one of them. Heading down to the Vault, he took it out of its box…

Looking down, Raimundo saw a piece of the Scroll of th Shen Gong Wu. He picked it up and read it. 'Dragon A Kumei formation, Dragon E Kuemi formation, Dragon N Kumei formation, Dragon T Kumei formation, Dragon X Kumei formation. The five poses of the ancient dragon Kumei. All five together will…' That was the end of that piece. Raimundo scratched his head. "There are five Dragon Kumei formations? Why didn't Master Fung tell us about the others?"

Later that day

The Xiaolin Dragons stood in the courtyard. Raimundo had told them of the Dragon Kumei formations. They had practiced only the X formation, and had no understanding of the others. Though the piece of the Scroll had the names of the other formations, it had no diagrams or pictures. They were brought out of their trance-like focus by a knock on the outer wall of the temple.

Though the temple had no doors, the visitor had acted as though there was. He knocked shyly and carefully. Omi was the first to the gate, and he gasped when he saw who was just outside the temple.

"Jack Spicer! What are you doing here! Are you attempting to steal the Shen Gong Wu from the vault? If you are, I must warn you that I will make you my property in battle!"

Jack looked at Omi with confusion on his face. "Why is it that you always mess every slang term up? It's 'own you,' not 'make you my property!' Seriously, you have issues."


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

In case you haven't yet realized, I have broken my story into sagas. The three sagas I hvae planned are Birth, Awakening, and Destiny. In Birth, Rioss begins his plan for summoning the Twelve Soul Dragon. In Awakening, Jack joins the Xiaolin Dragons and fills in the plot holes while Rioss summons the Twelve Soul Dragon. And in Destiny, the Twelve Soul Dragon's ultimate purpose is revealed, and the Xiaolin Dragons (plus Jack) are in a race against time to stop Rioss from activating one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu of all time: The Spirit Tome.

I'm writing this on a small laptop/palm pilot called a Dana, so these are being done a while before they come up on This is also the reason they come so fast, and why many questions remain unanswered. All questions will either be answered during the story or be explained in a small Author's Note after the story is finished.

I hope you all like my story-Gigawolf1


	17. TwoTon Tunic

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 16: Two-Ton Tunic

"Why is Spicer here if not to steal the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Clay. He was upset because Kimiko had changed both the bet and the wager to two months. The others just shruged. Jack was bound and gagged while tied to a chair in the next room over. None of them would ever forget when Jack had tricked them by pretending to join them before betraying them.

Only Omi knew that Jack had truly tried to be a Xiaolin Dragon, and he also knew the others would never believe him. However, he was as wary as the others, mostly because Jack almost always came to the temple to steal Shen Gong Wu.

Just then Master Fung came in. "Why is Jack Spicer tied to a chair?' he asked. Of course he already knew, thanks to the Mind Reader Conch, but he wanted to act innocent. 'An innocent leader is a good one,' he though to himself. He listened as all four yelled their explanations. "Enough. One at a time. Omi, what happened?"

Omi breathed in. "Well, we were training and trying to learn new techniques when there was a knock on the outer wall. Then I looked and saw it was Jack Spicer! Then I challenged him but he said he would own me! I do not want to be owned! Only I can own me!"

Raimundo was busy smacking his head against the wall while Jack tried to do the same. Kimiko was smacking her hand against her head and Clay was hoping to put his head into a doorway and slam it shut. Master Fung had started Omi on another rant.

"As the greatest Xiaolin Warrior, I could defeat any foe in battle! Now that I understand how Rioss fights in darkness and deception I shall succeed where my friends have failed miserably! Master Fung, you need not fear! I, Omi, will sell his rear to the..." This was were Raimundo covered his mouth so that Omi didn't say some swear words. After all, I need this to stay at T for Teen.

Master Fung took the earplugs out of his ears and said, "I invited Jack Spicer here. He alone has knowledge of how Rioss thinks. And besides, he is the only one here who has ever met him and not lost in a Xiaolin Showdown." At this, all of the Xiaolin Dragons gasped. They all assumed that Jack had won against Rioss. Jack shook his head when they looked at him. They were more depressed than before when they found that Jack, who had the Shen Gong Wu merely taken from him, was here to help.

"What can Jack Spicer do to help, Master Fung?" asked Kimiko. She was the most disgusted at the thought of Jack helping around the temple.

"Well, when Chase Young was defeated and Jack's Yang was returned to him, you shared the Shen Gong Wu with him. He currently has the Changing Chopsticks, Jetbootsu, Two-Ton Tunic, Helmet of Jong, and Glove of Jisaku. I told him to bring all of those here. Using those Shen Gong Wu, he may be able to slow the summoning of the Twelve Soul Dragon."

Clay was removing Jack's gag during this time. "Fat chance of that!" shouted Jack. "I'm the only one here that knows that the Dragon is so powerful that there's no way of beating it without the Emporer Scorpion, Sands of Time, and Wolf's Head Blade. And if he uses the Heart of Jong with all twelve pieces in a certain area, the Dragon will be summoned at full power!"

Master Fung looked at him. "Jack, wear the Two-Ton Tunic."

The Xiaolin Dragons were in awe as Jack undid the ropes and put on the Tunic.

"Good. Now, activate the Two-Ton Tunic and shout Metal."

The Xiaolin Dragons were confused. So was Jack, but he shouted "Two-Ton Tunic! Metal!"

All of a sudden, a strange barrier grew from the Two-Ton Tunic. It pushed Clay away from Jack. "With the power of Metal, the Two-Ton Tunic creates a barrier that nothing can penetrate. The Helmet of Jong and Jetbootsu also use Jack's Metal element."

The Xiaolin Dragons gasped again. "You mean Jack is a Xiaolin Dragon?" asked Kimiko.

**Meanwhile, in an ancient cave**

"Seeker Disk! The Switch!" shouted Rioss. He threw the Disk, which hit a switch on the other side of a small hole. The switch opened a hole for the Disk to fall out onto the ground and a door to the next part of the cave...


	18. Helmet of Jong

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 17: Helmet of Jong

Jack had been training with the Two-Ton Tunic for an hour. He could block almost every attack with the Barrier, which stopped elemental attacks as well as physical. Only Clay's Fist of Tebigong and Earth Element Combonation could defeat him, but then he used the Jetbootsu to save himself from falling.

"I still don't trust you, but how about trying out the Helmet of Jong? It can't be too bad," said Raimundo. He hoped that with Jack having an element, defeating Rioss would be easier. Thanks to the Wolf's Head Blade and Sapphire Dragon, the Twelve Soul Dragon would have flames that neutralized Shen Gong Wu and turned things to sapphire.

Jack nodded and put on the Helmet of Jong. "Helmet of Jong! Metal!" shouted Jack. Suddenly he gasped. "I can see my house from here!"

Clay and Kimiko looked puzzled. "If his house is miles away, how can he see it?" asked Kimiko. Omi thought for a while, but Jack told them.

"When I use the Helmet of Jong with my element I can see anything! It's like the Falcon's Eye and Eagle Scope, except I can also see in all directions!"

Raimundo decided to test that theory, an idea which Omi also had. They went to either side of Jack and leaped to attack him. They were shocked and hurt when Jack merely stepped out of the way, making them crash into each other.

"Cool! It shows me where to greatest danger is!" yelled Jack excitedly.

"Yes Jack. Your powers of Metal grant you defensive power." said Master Fung. Jack was the only one not shocked, thanks to the powers of the Helmet of Jong with Metal Element. "You must also be careful against multiple foes. Even with your element, The Helmet of Jong will only show you what you can handle. You cannot yet take in seeing everything around you. Once you are used to your powers you will be able to see everything and anything around you."

Raimundo suddenly knew why Jack was on their team. With his ability to see everything, he could evade whatever attacks Rioss unleashed.

**Meanwhile, at the Ancient Cave...**

"I hate the first maze," said Rioss, "It's so confusing! As the first challenge, it sure is hard to teleport all the stones into the right places using only the Jade Swine."

He hurried and found the first stone. He then teleported it back to the entrance. Then he teleported the second stone, which was revealed by the teleportation of the first. From what he remembered, the third and last stone was at the end and merely needed to be teleported into the revealed area. He found the last stone, which, like the others, was more like a boulder, and revealed the hole for the Jade Swine. He put it in and watched as it sank down into the Final Chamber, which could only be reached by putting in the Heart of Jong in the right place.


	19. Jetbootsu

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 18: Jetbootsu

The Xiaolin Dragons decided to take a break. Jack had mastered the Two-Ton Tunic with his Metal element. His use of the Helmet of Jong was going well. However, he hadn't even tried teh Jetbootsu with his element.

"I got all three of mine first, but you guys took the Two-Ton Tunic. I wasn't the first to use the other two, but I used the Jetbootsu first!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes while Kimiko asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jack just stared and replied "I have no idea. It just popped into my head! If I don't have an excuse, I guess I have to try it... Jetbootsu! Metal!"

The Xiaolin Dragons merely stared for thirty seconds before they started laughing. "Jack Spicer! Your mastery of your element is so weak that you are much more likely stop flying and combust!"

Jack really didn't like Omi saying he couldn't do anything right, so he decided to correct the little monk. "It's 'Crash and Burn,' not whatever you said."

Omi got upset. "Why does everyone always treat me as though I know nothing? Jack Spicer, for that you are going UP!"

Jack really wasn't in the mood. "It'll seem like that to you when you go DOWN!" shouted Jack. Suddenly, to the surprise of all the Xiaolin Dragons, Omi fell over. They watched, dumbfounded, as the youngest Dragon struggled to stand. Jack grinned. "Cool! I have Gravity Control! Sweet!"

Master Fung, in his normal fashion, showed up right then with no one noticing. "Indeed, with the power of Metal the Jetbootsu can control gravity in the surrounding area." Jack screamed his usual scream, sending Dojo into a panic while the Xiaolin Dragons recoiled from the sonic pain.

"Master Fung, after Jack, there will be no more Chosen Ones, right? After all, when Vlad joined us, he was really working for evil. And when Katnappe was wounded and we helped her she was really biding her time, so only the four of us can be trusted. Actually, since me and Raimundo joined the Heylin Side temporarily, only Clay and Kimiko can be trusted. And me! I can always be trusted! Besides, how many more elements can there be?"

Master Fung sighed. Any response other than an outright lie would set Omi off on an endless rant or knock him unconcious with mental pain. Everyone hoped for the latter, but he knew in his heart that the chances were low. However, he promised himself never to hide anything minor about a direct question from Omi, ever since he learnt the truth.

"There are four basic elements: Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth. The combinations of certain elements create secondary elements, which tend to stick to a particular region of statistics. Metal, for example, is highly defensive, with immense power. This is because Metal is the fusion of Fire and Earth. There are also Lightning, Swamp, Desert, Sound, and Magnetism. However, these elements are more region-oriented than person-oriented. There are no more Xiaolin Dragons with elemental Shen Gong Wu. However, almost every person who comes in contact with the Shen Gong Wu has the potential to be a Xiaolin Dragon."

In the meantime Raimundo and Kimiko were placing bets on Omi's reaction. Raimundo bet that Omi would run around screaming his head off. Kimiko bet he would go into a dead faint. Clay interjected and said that Omi would do both, and Jack bet that Omi would begin to rant. Dojo had gone about trying to find a nice quiet spot to avoid whatever happened. But before he did, he bet a month's worth of using the Silver Manta Ray or other vehicle Shen Gong Wu that he would rant while running around before fainting right before Master Fung.

"That makes no sense whatsoever! Master Fung, why do we need more Dragons? Can we not merely defeat every evil force in our path by ourselves?" Omi continued his pointless rant as he paced back and forth. "I am the strongest Xiaolin Dragon of all! Even though Raimundo is the Wudai Warrior, I am still much stronger than him! Just because I was merely on the side of evil temporarily, you chose him! And besides, Kimiko and Clay are strong, though they would never be considered anywhere near Wudai Warrior level! And Jack Spicer... Don't get me started on all the faults of Jack Spicer! We have lost one, two, three, four, five Shen Gong Wu to evil before Raimundo turned to evil! Yet only once was in a fair fight against Jack Spicer, and even then it wasn't so fair! We had no idea what the Heart of Jong did! Speaking of which, he must give it down!"

Since Omi said all of this in one breath, he quickly fainted. At the end, he had begun to run around slightly, enough for Dojo to win the bet. However, no one had time to resolve the issue because Jack said, "I don't have the Heart of Jong. Rioss took it from Pandabubba, who took it from Dude-bot. And besides, the saying is "Give it UP!" At this, the Xiaolin Dragons (plus Jack) began to float off the the ground by about a metre.

**Meanwhile, in the Ancient Cave**

Rioss stood still as he traced the exact markings with the Wolf's Head Blade. After completing the exact pattern, the tree that blocked the next spot for the Shen Gong Wu was revealed. He shouted "Wolf's Head Blade!' and sliced through the trunk. The tree wilted enough for him to place the Wolf's Head Blade in its smaller form into its rightful place. After he put the embodiement of Catura in the correct place, the tree once more covered the hole.


	20. Puzzle of Blood

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 19: Puzzle of Blood

Dojo shuddered as the Xiaolin Dragons, now temporarily including Jack Spicer, watched a video. "Guys, we got one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu ever seen! With this thing Wuya can be stopped easily!"

Jack got to the Scroll first. He looked briefly before throwing away the scroll and saying, "Ya right!'

Kimiko caught the Scroll and opened it. "It's called the Puzzle of Blood! It can be used to trap anyone inside of it, making them... It turns them into a ghost!"

The Xiaolin Dragons, not including Jack or Dojo, gasped. Dojo looked for a place to hide while Jack just yawned and said, "Yeah, I knew that already. Rioss used it to capture Wuya."

Everyone who gasped earlier gasped again. "Well if you knew about it why didn't you tell us?" asked Clay. They all looked at Jack, who was staring at Dojo.

"Well, Dojo should know. After all, he was nearby when the Shen Gong Wu were created! Well, according to Rioss, anyway." Raimundo stared at Jack disbelievingly. "Why don't you tell us what Rioss said to you, anyway?" asked Kimiko.

Jack sat down on the floor while the others gathered around him. He reached over and grabbed Dojo, forcing him into the middle of the circle.

"What I am about to tell you will make you shocked and amazed. Believe it or not, I screamed when I realized what this story meant, and you will too. Years ago, a lowly blacksmith in a village was approached by a Heylin Witch. She asked him to make her objects of immense power. He tried to, but could only make normal objects. So, he came to the Xiaolin Temple, where he met the ancient keepers of incredible powers. From all around the world the keepers of these powers came to the temple. Guys like Tebigong, Jong, Khumbira, and whatever other names you can think of from the Shen Gong Wu. They transfered their powers to the Shen Gong Wu, since their powers caused problems. The Witch was so grateful, they had a kid. The guy got an apprentice, and he got together with the Witch's daughter. The Witch's Daughter and the Monk's Apprentice got together and had a kid. The kid was Chase Young. The Witch had a thing called the Heylin Curse, which forces someone to invariably turn evil, though it skips a generation. Things started to go downhill when the Apprentice used the Reversing Mirror against the Goblet Dragon, which is now known as the Sapphire Dragon for that reason. Then the Witch tried to turn her husband to evil, which he refused to do. The apprentice ran away and froze himself, the Witch's Daughter was imprisoned in a forgotten Shen Gong Wu, and Wuya was stuck in the puzzle box."

Everyone in the room was gaping at what Jack had said. Raimundo was the first to respond. "How do you know so much?"

Jack shrugged and said, "I tapped my conversation with Rioss. I tried memorizing them for days before being asked to come here. I left out the screaming, the names, the other screaming, the fact that Dojo went berserk, the rest of the screaming, and the fact that Mala-Mala Jong was only on the rampage for a few minutes before someone used the Emperor Scorpion on him."

"What do you mean when you say you left out some names?" asked Kimiko suspiciously.

"Simple. Dashi started out as a Blacksmith. Chase Young had many kids, and Wuya was his grandma. Those kids spread all over the world, and their descendents have a nasty habit of finding Shen Gong Wu."

Everyone in the room screamed in mental panic.

**Meanwhile, in the Ancient Cave**

'The Ruby Rooster is useful for flying, but mainly for turning things to ruby,' thought Rioss. He used it to turn the stone ahead of him to solid ruby, which was then parted by the special power of the Ruby Rooster. It revealed the placement hole for the small statue. Putting it in, Rioss dashed out of the area before the ruby became the same stone it was before. He then began for the next chamber...


	21. Eye of Dashi

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 20: Eye of Dashi (RaixKim Chapter)

"You know what's really scary about Jack's story? The fact that the Puzzle of Blood can only trap those who share blood with the user. That means I'm definetely related to Wuya!"

Kimiko was doubtful. "Why would Dashi be able to trap her then? And what about Rioss?"

Jack snuck in and said "Well, it's shared blood, so if you're related to the same people it must work!" Raimundo and Kimiko pushed Jack out of the vault. They opened it up to train with their Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo took out the Sword of the Storm and Kimiko took out the Star Hanabi. They both reached for the Eye of Dashi at the same time. Both pulled their hands away and blushed after touching it until they realized that Clay was watching.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a friendly Xiaolin Showdown! My Sword of the Storm against your Star Hanabi! First one to hit the other with their element wins!"

Kimiko quickly shouted "I accept! Winner gets to use the Eye of Dashi first! Ready?"

"Gong Yi Tan Pi!"

Omi and Jack came back into the building just as the Showdown began. They hurried down into the depths of the vault in time to see the stones fly all around in random places. They saw that Raimundo and Kimiko were across a large chasm from each other. They watched as Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to fly across the chasm rather than waiting for Kimiko's fire to reach him. Kimiko leaned forward and found that the stone platforms would fly if the person on it wanted to. She evaded the wind this way and launched sevearl fireballs at Raimundo, or so it seemed to the spectators. In reality, the fireballs were fired at the wall to make a cloud of debris. This debris confused Raimundo and blocked everyone else's view of the battle.

No one watching had any idea that what went on was more of a battle for air on the part of Kimiko. She and Raimundo were actually fighting for the same breath, and Raimundo was easily winning. This battle continued for several more minutes until the debris settled at the bottom of the chasm. This was several minutes after the Xiaolin Dragons had seen what had happened. They had shouted and nothing had happened. They then resolved to never speak of what they saw again.

Raimundo stopped for a moment and leaned next to Kimiko's ear. "You know I won, right?" Kimiko nodded and they started again.

Omi was trying to understand how they could do something for so long, but feared to bring it up. Clay and Jack were ready to vomit at how long it took for them to do something like this, and wondered what else happened without their knowledge.

Master Fung was in the 'rooms' of the Xiaolin Dragon with the Shen Gong Wu he considered too dangerous for the young monks. This included the Sands of Time, Emperor Scorpion, Crystal Glasses, and Mind Reader Conch. He smiled at the thoughts of the Xiaolin Dragons, except Raimundo and Kimiko. He avoided their minds whenever he could.

**Meanwhile, in the Ancient Cave**

Rioss found that the Monkey Staff was making the types of sounds that monkeys make. He had always hated the screeching sound, but it was used as a sign when made by the Monkey Staff. It meant that he was getting closer. He saw a dark spot on the ground but ignored it. When above the hole, the Monkey Staff would unleash a constant sonic scream. Until then, it's screeches would just become louder and more constant.

He also knew that if he put it in another hole the layout of the mazes would all change, with only the entrances and destinations the same. Suddenly the screeching became constant and unable to bare. He plunged it into the ground, stopping the sound and making the Monkey Staff sink deep within the dark recesses of the cavern.


	22. Silver Manta Ray

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 21: Silver Manta Ray

"We need to find Rioss before he summons this Twelve Soul Dragon and wreaks havoc upon the world! My friends, we must figure out where our most clever enemy is hiding! Jack Spicer, did you leave anything out about where he must assemble the dragon?"

Jack stood and cracked his knuckles. "Glad you asked. He told me that there are only two ways of finding out where it is. The first is by using the Rat's Paw to find him since he's in the cave, and the other way is to use a map. Dojo could probably find them if he really tried, but the map's more accurate. It's been split into pieces though. One in the jungle, one on a cliffside, one on a mountain, one in a bottle in the sea, and one underground. In order to find each piece, we need a clue from ancient scrolls. The first one is one my dad bought, so I know that the first one is on a mountaintop. There's one in Katnappe's possesion, one with Tubbimura, one with my cousin Megan, and one with the Xiaolin Temple. Getting the three we don't have will be hard."

Omi pulled the Silver Manta Ray out of nowhere and raced outside. He then shouted "Silver Manta Ray!" to activate it. They then got into the jet, at least until they realized that the real reason Master Fung had told them to leave someone behind to guard Dojo was the fact that the Silver Manta Ray only had room for three.

Raimundo and Kimiko got out. "Don't worry guys, we'll ride on Dojo!" Jack shook his head. "I know one thing from what the scroll said, and that's the fact that only vehicle Shen Gong Wu can reach each piece. The first piece is on Mount Kilimanjaro in Africa!"

On the way to the mountain the three guys thought many things would be happening between Raimundo and Kimiko, but they had no idea what was really happening.

"So that's how I plan to beat Rioss! No one else has even thought of it yet!" said Raimundo. Kimiko nodded. His plan made sense, in a twisted sort of way. The only problem was that if the others took too long, there would be no chance of success. The longer they took in getting the first piece of the map, the worse the results would be.

If she had time to think of that, she would have realized just what was so bad about the situation. However, she was interrupted by the return of the Silver Manta Ray. Jack was happy while Clay and Omi were upset. "It was at the top of the mountain! This map was obviously not hidden very well!" said Clay.

"What does it show?" asked Raimundo. He was given the piece, which showed... The Western Hemisphere!

"It wasn't on Mount Kilimanjaro after all! All the map pieces are hidden around the Ancient Cave! We use them to triangulate the cave's location!" said Jack, who was proud that he had saved everything.

**Meanwhile, back in the Ancient Cave**

Rioss used the Silver Sheep's Wool to go through the freezing temperatures of the Ice Cavern. He broke a hole in the ceiling, unleashing the contents of the Lava Room he had gone through earlier. The two temperatures collided and neutralized each other. He put the Silver Sheep's Wool over the hook at the end, turning the trick wall and putting the Shen Gong Wu in it's right place.


	23. Black Beetle

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 22: Black Beetle

"Which scroll has the next piece?" asked Omi. "I told them to you in order. Katnappe has the next Scroll!"

They arrived outside of Katnappe's Kitty Palace in no time. She was reluctant to give over her Scroll until omi threatened to use the Orb of Tornami on her kittens. She quickly gave over her Scroll and sicced her kittens on the Xiaolin Dragons. They barely escaped in the Silver Manta Ray before hearing Jack taunt her over the phone which had recently been installed. They gaped as Jack revealed to her that they were related and she cried in horror.

"So, where is the next map piece?"

Jack read the scroll. "It says, 'Beware the river of raging death, of teeth most painful.' I don't like the sound of that!"

Checking with Kimiko, they tried to figure out what river could be mentioned. "What was the clue for the first one?" asked Kimiko.

"The clue wa, 'It touches the sky, the highest of its kind, a source of power." Mount Kilimanjaro was considered important by the Africans. The mountain it was on was actually Mount Everest. That would explain why it said the highest of it's kind, but a river with teeth is different."

"I've been thinking, and Raimundo agrees that it might be the Nile River. It has lots of crocodiles and hippos, so the teeth part makes sense."

They turned the Silver Manta Ray towards home before Omi hit a switch that sent it to the temple. "I need to get something from the temple," said Omi. When they got there, he took out the Black Beetle, Shengaroo, Crouching Cougar, and Tunnel Armadillo. He then went to the library where Dojo, Raimundo, and Kimiko were looking for all sorts of information. Omi looked at a map on the wall, nodded, and left the temple grounds. Jack and Clay ran after him, shouting "Where are you going?" and "What exactly did you need to get?"

He got to the river that fed the ornamental creek in the temple and shouted "Black Beetle!" He rode the boat down the river and fished out a small piece of paper. It was the second map piece!

"It's the Southern Hemisphere!" yelled Raimundo when he saw it. He really didn't like how each piece was very obscure. The puzzle made no sense to him!

**During this, in the Ancient Cave**

Racing across the crumbling bridge maze, Rioss thought of the pain caused by the sun's constant burning. He really didn't like the sun. Why he thought of that was a complete mystery to him, but he did. It was then that he decided to use the Lunar Locket to give himself a vacation once he was done in the Ancient Cave. Thinking this took longer than it did to put the Emerald Steed in its place and walk across the newly created regular bridge. You know, the kind that don't collapse behind you.

AN: I started this after seeing 'Dangerous Minds' but before seeing 'Screams of the Siren.' I'm using it as having a second power.


	24. Crouching Cougar

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 23: Crouching Cougar

Raimundo read the next scroll sceptically. "Within the mighty wood lies the eastern key to the almighty dragon..." The Scroll had been ripped. Someone had taken it apart. He checked the other pieces they had and noticed something. He ran out to the courtyard where his friends were.

"Guys, you better look at this!" he said. Kimiko and Omi ran over while Jack ignored him and Clay started to eat. 'Whatever it is, it's not more important than an all-you-can-eat steak buffet!'

"Look! The Scrolls we have so far are all ripped! But, what's more important is that they're not really scrolls! They're parts of a scroll that were seperated! All of them were once one larger scroll! But look at how they fit together! The first one we found was on the bottom, the second was on the right! It's like a twisted version of how maps are made!"

Kimiko looked at it and turned towards the temple. Then she ran into the temple and got on the internet. She checked out Ancient Chinese Maps and found what she was looking for. By that time everyone had become interested, even Jack. Omi explained it to them while Raimundo headed inside. Then all four reached Kimiko as she was getting ready to go outside and tell them. "The Chinese used to make maps with East at the top!" said Kimiko.

Omi smacked his fist into his hand. "Of course! When a map is made now North is the top! But in Ancient China East is used as the top! We must find how the Twelve Soul Dragon could be behind a map tapestry that has existed only to stop dust from settling!"

Raimundo looked at Kimiko and Clay before saying "Does anyone know what he was trying to say?"

Jack looked at the scroll before saying "The jungle? Where's a jungle around here?"

Raimundo gasped as he understood where the next three map pieces would be. He ran towards the Vault, where he removed the Crouching Cougar, Shengaroo, and Tunnel Armadillo. He then ran outside and shouted "Crouching Cougar!" Getting in it's back, he raced into the nearby forest and found the place where a tall tree had once grown, according to his research of the scrolls.

The others were surprised that Raimundo showed up in shock inside of the Crouching Cougar, unconcious. In his left hand he held the next piece of the map, which was of the Northern Hemisphere. In his right hand he held... Nothing. Kimiko, who had checked his hands, had truly been hoping that there would be a clue, like when she was forced to watch 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' for 100 times straight.

**Meanwhile, once again, deep within the Ancient Cave**

Rioss was overjoyed. He was already half-way done and was at the three double-holes. This meant that there were only three chambers left for the Twelve. He went through to foolish walls made eons ago using the Serpent's Tail. The Sapphire Dragon fit into a hole beside the place for the Serpent's Tail. The two went into their holes before sinking into their true places. 'Two more Chambers before the ancient Dragon is reborn!' thought Rioss before walking towards the button to open all the doors he had gone through with the Serpent's Tail.


	25. Shengaroo

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 24: Shengaroo

Kimiko put a cold cloth on Raimundo's head. He was still unconcious, though Jack had sent a message from his cousin's place that Raimundo had only gone into shock to protect himself from some sort of emotional trauma. "Whatever happened had to have been really bad" had been Jack's exact words. Kimiko checked his pocket and found that she had not watched the same movie over and over in vain.

A small piece of paper held notes made by Raimundo about the Twelve Soul Dragon.

'Two ways to defeat it? The Emporer Scorpion can't control it? The Sands of Time aren't safe? A third way could work? What? Oh my god! Rai knows where the Dragon is going to be formed!' thought Kimiko as she read his notes.

"Clay! Omi! Raimundo knew where the Twelve Soul Dragon is going to be formed! That must have been what shocked him so much!"

She looked around and noticed that Jack was back. Clay was in the Shengaroo, ready to go to the next piece of the map. "Don't ask what I had to give Megan to get her to give it up. It's too degrading," said Jack.

Clay then rode away in the Shengaroo to find the next Map Piece. "What does this scroll say?" asked Kimiko. "A fall of fear that a leap can reach," replied Omi.

They watched as Clay bounded up towards a cliff easily within visible distance of the Xiaolin Temple. They watched as he turned pale, grabbed the next piece of the map, and walked back. The distance from where the piece of the map was to where the others were was about 25 Shengaroo bounds away. Clay easily reached where they had started within a minute, considering he didn't have to take the widest path when walking.

Kimiko grabbed the piece and looked at it. It showed the Eastern Hemisphere with a circle somewhere in China. She had no idea why Clay was so pale, and continued to wonder along with Omi and Jack while Clay fainted in front of them.

It took Omi, Jack, and Master Fung to take Clay into the rooms. Jack had broken his back and several times Omi had dropped Clay and been smothered, almost suffocating. Kimiko didn't even try because she went in to check on Raimundo and get the room ready for Clay. Of course she knew nothing of what had happened in the two trying to carry Clay until Master Fung came along and asked what had happened. He then went outside and carried Clay with a finger holding him up. Jack had gaped while that had happened, but he was getting used to Master Fung being able to do almost anything.

Kimiko was highly concerned about Raimundo. She knew that Clay had the health of a horse, but she had no idea how long Raimundo could survive being unconcious. And besides, what they knew was vital to making sure that everyone survived. She was so focused on keeping everything going properly that she took no notice of Raimundo sitting up weakly.

"Where am I?" asked Raimundo. His head hurt, though he couldn't remember why. Kimiko gasped. "Raimundo! You're awake!" Raimundo looked at her as though she was crazy. She had run over to him and hugged him while he said "What's wrong Kimiko? You look as though it's 'End of the World' time again. It's not like the Twelve Soul Dragon's been created yet!"

Kimiko was laughing as she held him close. "What makes you think it hasn't been formed yet? What makes you think we're not hiding from it here in the Temple?"

Raimundo made his voice sinister as he said, "Because the Ancient Cave where the Twelve Soul Dragon will be formed is right below the Shen Gong Wu Vault!"

**At that moment, about a kilometre below the Shen Gong Wu Vault, in the Ancient Cave**

Rioss hummed happily as he placed the Diamond Jackrabbit in its rightful place. He had to become a cockroach and go through a portal using the Golden Tiger Claws. However, the Shen Gong Wu that housed the spirit of Mihira was reluctant in being placed where it was meant to be. As long as it took, Rioss got the Tiger Claws in their slot on the wall, one of the few Twelve that had a part on the wall rather than floor. He was approaching the last chamber, where the Heart of Jong must be placed...


	26. Tunnel Armadillo: End of Awakening Saga

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 25: Tunnel Armadillo (End of Awakening Saga)

Kimiko ran into the room with lots of scrolls. Inside were Jack and Omi. They were looking for the last scroll. "Guys! Raimundo's awake, and he says that the cave where the Twelve Soul Dragon is right underneath the..."

"Shen Gong Wu Vault," finished Jack. 'He knew all along!' thought Kimiko, becoming extremly angry. "It's all on this scroll right here. It's the last scroll, and it's not very nice to me. It insults my abilities as an Evil Genius!"

Kimiko read the scroll. She found that Jack was not only right, but that Raimundo had figured it out correctly without the aid of the map pieces.

The scroll said exactly: Dear reader of this scroll...

SUCKER! You looked for all the other ones just to find this one, which details not only where the Twelve Soul Dragon is to be summoned, but the exact time and way. The Twelve Soul Dragon will be summoned exactly 15 minutes after Jack Spicer, not-so-Evil not-very-Genious hands this over to Kimiko Tohomiko! He will be summoned deep underground beneath the Shen Gong Wu Vault. The entrance to the Ancient Cave of Kumei is blocked by the box made for the Tunnel Armadillo, which will be required, as the Serpent's Tail will be in its rightful place by then. Behind the box you will find a tapestry which decribes the rite i will use to awaken my Dragon. During the reign of the Twelve Soul Dragon, only one Shen Gong Wu will have the power to activate: The one I cannot locate that will complete my mission. March is the only month I can do this in, so I'll tell you how I know of what will happen. I used the Crystal Glasses to find out when the Twelve Soul Dragon would next be revived. As of reading this part, you will have 14 minutes. The clock's ticking, Kimiko. Raimundo is the only one who can stop me at this point, but he won't. He's groggy and in denial about how the Heart of Jong is going to be used to bring my force upon the world.

Leading you in cirlces, Rioss

P.S. Raimundo figured it out because I left a sheet of paper in the Crouching Cougar that he needed to see. Unluckily, he's unconcious again, so you can't ask him what it said. It also won't have anything to do with you, so you won't get it!

Kimiko read it twice before screaming in unholy inhuman rage. All males and sane people within a ninety kilometre radius recoiled in fear. Even the unconcious ones. The dead ones had a hard time of it, but they managed somehow.

Rioss was 100 kilometres below, however, and there were no people eligible in the above categorization between 90 and 100, so... Anyway, what you need to know is that he was grinning a grin so wide that the Chesire Cat would have been afraid.

However, this is BEFORE the bold part. Which means we can't talk about things from the area of Rioss. We have to keep this chapter about the Xiaolin Dragons. Actually, each chapter that ends a saga has no bold writing, and this is the end of the 2nd saga, so there is no bold message about Rioss doing completely seperate.

Now, where was I? Oh yes! Kimiko getting ready to tear Rioss into itsy-bitsy shreds of flesh! I knew I'd remember it!

Anyways, Kimiko ran into her 'room' while crying in rage. She really hated Rioss right now, since he had done so many wrong things. Her life had been simple before becoming a Xiaolin Dragon: Be the daughter of a rich man, avoid the Japanese Paparazzi, disspell wicked rumours that she was trying to take over Manchuria and start WWIII. But after becoming a Xiaolin Apprentice over a year ago she had made three new friends. Then she became closer and closer to Raimundo. When he turned to the Haylin Side she had been devestated. When she and her friends finally got through to him she had been ecstatic!

When Omi had turned to the Haylin Side, however, it was Raimundo, who had just been made a Wudai Warrior, who had defeated Chase Young and weakened him enough to force back his Good Side. Then the ancient warrior had released Omi from his spell, the Xiaolin Word of Honour no longer binding them. It had been Raimundo who had helped her learn how to sneak back to Japan and meet with her Father on a regular basis rather than waiting for a long time.

Despite all that, it had been her that had made the first move, advancing upon him one night in the courtyard. And now, it was time for her to make the first move again.

Going down to the vault, she pulled out the Tunnel Armadillo. Along the passage she revealed was a small scrap of parchment. She picked it up and saw an ancient dragon standing in different ways. The positions matched the new Kumei Formations that Raimundo had learned about earlier. She was so preoccupied that she didn't see Jack and Omi followoing her.

She went down beneath the earth, following the ancient path that had been made to keep an ancient being from being awakened. 'The Twelve Soul Dragon is so dangerous that these precautions were put in place. Then how is it that Rioss knows these passages?' thought Kimiko. She had no way of knowing that Rioss had been present when this place had been created.

Back on the surface, Master Fung smiled in the knowledge of his being the only one who knew that all was not as it seemed. It was a sad smile, one of irony. Dojo, having forgotten, was being worried enough to make up for his lack of memory. Raimundo and Clay woke up not long after the passage was uncovered by Kimiko, and, after brief conversation, raced down to find Kimiko.

However, they did not reach her until she was in the chamber where, mere moments before, Rioss had used the Ox's Horn to move the giant boulders in his way of finding the target of the Rat's Paw. This had happened at T-5 minutes. Raimundo and Clay bumped into Jack and Omi first, but they kept on going. Both Omi and Jack had brought whatever Shen Gong Wu they thought could help, but only Raimundo knew which one would keep Rioss from becoming unstoppable.

He used his Wudai Wind technique to fly down the passage right past Kimiko and get a glimpse of Rioss as he put the Heart of Jong into its place and the whole floor of the chamber collapsed. He flew down and caught up to the Ancient lord of Chaos as he reached the bottom. Rioss took the Wolf's Head Blade from its place and touched the pile of Shen Gong Wu as Raimundo did.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, Wudai Warrior of Wind and Reincarnation of Dashi, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare! My Wolf's Head Blade and Reversing Mirror against your Sword of the Storm and Eye of Dashi! The Reversing Mirror and Eye of Dashi can't be used, though!" yelled Rioss.

Everyone in the room, including Raimundo, wondered what he meant by 'Reincarnation of Dashi.' However, Raimundo had more to do than worry about the insane ravings of a mad lunatic bent on destroying the world. "What's the Challenge?"

Rioss grinned. "You know what it is. The first one to win the battle wins the challenge. Do you accept?"

It was Raimundo's turn to grin. "If you know so much, why do you ask?"

Kimiko and the others could only watch as the chamber fell down and rose in an rapid elevator-like fashion. They briefly heard "Gong Yi Tan Pi!" They knew nothing more of the events until it slowed down into an arena.

Neither of them had been able to move through the rapid motions of the stadium. They were both very dizzy, though Raimundo got over it quickly. "Sword of the Storm!" he shouted. 'Wolf's Head Blade!" Rioss replied. The Wolf's Head Blade cut through the wind easily, sending it in every direction. Raimundo swung the sword at Rioss but never hit, as the blade became intangible near everything solid. Suddenly, to the shock of all watching, when the two blades came near as Rioss struck in a rage, the Sword of the Storm blocked the Wolf's Head Blade!

Omi, as 'expert' of the Sword of the Storm, was shocked by this. It was Clay that first realized the reason. "Part of the Sword of the Storm's ability makes it unable to hit anything but wind! But the Wolf's Head Blade negates any Shen Gong Wu's power, making the Sword of the Storm be solid! Now Raimundo can use it as an actual sword! Raimundo's more cunning than that annoying neighbour's pet foxhound that scared Daddy's herd!"

Clay covered his mouth as soon as he said that, but Kimiko took no notice. Not only had she no knowledge that any other than she, Raimundo, and Rioss were in the cavern, but she had forgotten the bet. All her mind was on Raimundo's battle. The clash was titanic alright, but Kimiko was on some levels excited. She noticed that every now and then Rioss checked his watch. She then remembered that Rioss had said that 15 minutes after she began to read the scroll, the Twelve Soul Dragon would be summoned. She gasped in joy as she saw that there was only 1 minute left before his prediction failed. If that was true, then maybe his other predictions would be false and he would fail!

She was still hoping this as Rioss knocked the Sword of the Storm from Raimundo. "Raimundo Pedrosa, you have been defeated. In order to end the Showdown, however..." said Rioss while grinning, "I must draw blood!" He said this as Kimiko gasped. Rioss cut Raimundo briefly across the cheek and thee Xiaolin Showdown ended. After the world returned to normal, Rioss tossed the Sword of the Storm, hilt first, at Raimundo. He held onto the Eye of Dashi for long enough to reach the centre. No one had bothered to look at the tapestry, or else they would have known that the Blood of Rioss was needed to summon the Twelve Soul Dragon, and that it had to be gained from a Shen Yi Bu Dare in the final chamber right before the summoning.

"Heart of Jong! Reversing Mirror!" shouted Rioss. The Heart of Jong was hit with a beam of light from the Reversing Mirror as it entered the Sapphire Dragon. Draped over it was the Silver Sheep's Wool. Behind it were the Serpent's Tail and Diamond Jackrabbit. On the left were On the left were the Ruby Rooster and Rat's Paw. On the right were the Golden Tiger Claws and Emerald Steed. On a small table above were the Jade Swine and Monkey Staff. And in front of the Sapphire Dragon, where it's eyes looked, were the Wolf's Head Blade and Ox's Horn.

The Xiaoliin Dragons watched in fear from their hiding places as the Heart of Jong brought the Sapphire Dragon to life. They watched as it grew into the other Shen Gong Wu, which joined with the Dragon. As it grew, the Sapphire Dragon's Blue Scales began to fall off, revealing yellow scales beneath. The Jade Swine, Diamond Jackrabbit, and Monkey Staff were absorbed in without a trace. The Emerald Steed, Golden Tiger Claws, and Serpent's Tail joined and were visible, though differently coloured. The Wolf's Head Blade, Rat's Paw, and Ox's Horn were used in ways no one had expected, with the Ox's Horn adding horns throught he Wolf's Head Blade. And the Silver Sheep's Wool and Ruby Rooster appeared on the Twelve Soul Dragon's back, with the Wool creating a small, almost invisible, layer of wool to protect the Dragon from anything the Scales couldn't.

"Awaken, Ancient Kumei, the Twelve Soul Dragon!" laughed Rioss as the ancient dragon awoke, blinking its deep yellow eyes...

AN: There are only going to be 6 more chapters named after Shen Gong Wu, but you now know the identity of the Twelve Soul Dragon! No more lengthy names! We can now refer to him as Kumei! Remember that all questions will be answered at the end.


	27. Author's Note 2

Author's Note #2

Well, now that Kumei has been created and the Awakening Saga ended, the Destiny Saga will begin! In this upcoming saga, the Xiaolin Dragons will learn the way to defeat Kumei and Rioss, but will they be in time to stop the activation of the powerful Spirit Tome, which houses the spirit of Alteria? Which Shen Gong Wu will activate during the reign of Kumei? And what did Rioss mean by 'Reincarnation of Dashi?' All this, and more, well, maybe more, will be answered in the upcoming saga. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: The Destiny Saga!


	28. Kumei's Here!

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 26: Kumei's Here!

The Xiaolin Dragons looked up. Rioss was grinning in pure bliss. And Dojo had decided to make sure that the Xiaolin Dragon's hadn't done something stupid and follow Rioss into this ancient chamber. To his horror, they had done just that. "Omi! Clay! Kimiko! Raimundo! Jack! What are you guys doing down here? This is where Rioss will try to summon the Twelve Soul Dragon!"

Kimiko stared at him. "You mean Kumei?" she asked. "He succeeded."

Dojo looked over and screamed. He then hid under Clay's Hat. What he saw was a huge dragon with razor-sharp claws, four legs, a diamond on it's chest, a small layer of indestructible wool surrounding its body. But what had truly scared him was Rioss.

The Ancient Lord of Chaos was floating, no longer grinning or laughing. The Reversing Mirror and Looking Glasses floated with him. Dojo could only watch as the Reversing Mirror fused with his left arm and the Looking Glasses fused onto his right. Rioss then landed, picked up the Seeker Disk, and glared at Raimundo. He then smirked. "With the awakening of Kumei, the last Shen Gong Wu I need will reveal itself! With Wuya sealed within the Puzzle of Blood and Dojo unable to stop the mighty Kumei, I will reach the Spirit Tome and awaken Alteria!"

Dojo gasped. His memory had never been erased by the Wushan Geyser; At least, not all of it. He remembered of how Rioss had ran when Dashi found Wuya was evil. He also remembered that Alteria had been sealed within the Spirit Tome, which, unlike the Puzzle of Blood, kept a person in their true form forever. After all, the Puzzle of Blood was no more than a void of energy, which allowed one to seal even the most powerful and drain their energy into oblivion.

Rioss laughed insanely as he jumped on Kumei's Back and flew out of the cavern via the ceiling. The rubble came flying down upon the Xiaolin Dragons, who dodged almost everything that came down. Jack, however, had put away his Heli-Pack and ran screaming instead. Then he had a brainstorm!

"Jetbootsu! Metal!" he shouted amid the roar of falling rocks. Then he yelled "UP!" and all the Xiaolin Dragons and rocks went flying up. Then Jack shouted "NONE!" and the Dragons stopped falling upwards. The rocks also stopped. The Xiaolin Dragons swam through the air and out the hole in the ceiling. Every time they tried to exit the hole, however, they were struck by regular gravity and were forced back down. Jack then swam up and kept going. After leaving the chamber, normal gravity was restored within its confines. He then went back and the Dragons stopped falling.

'Jack sure has a lot to learn about his powers... I never thought I'd be thinking that in a million years!' thought Clay. He the second best time of it. Omi was having the best of shaking up and down as Jack entered the cavern, exited, then came back in, over and over. Then he went inside the cavern and pushed Omi to the top. Then he threw Omi out of the cave and onto the regular world. He then did that to Raimundo and Clay. Kimiko wouldn't let him, for certain reasons including that she didn't want him to touch her.

After they were all on the surface, Raimundo asked "Why didn't Dojo just fly us out of there? It would have saved a lot of time... And my lunch!"

Master Fung looked pale. Paler than usual, I mean. After all, the guy really needs to go outside more. This from a guy who dreams of being so pale and never having to see sunlight. Dreaded sunlight... IT BURNS MY FLESH!

What? Oh, right! Master Fung was pale. Very pale. So pale he made the moon look dark. Well, actually, the combined effect of the Lunar Locket and Kumei pushing it in front of the sun made it very dark. It was only then that the Xiaolin Dragons realized that Rioss could have taken any of their Shen Gong Wu while he was in the vault.

Kimiko was the first into the vault. Jack, after having ran from almost every battle he's lost horribly, got their second. Omi was next, then Clay and Raimundo, seeing as how they were still out of it. They checked the Shen Gong Wu and found that other than the Lunar Locket and Shen Gong Wu needed to make Kumei, there were only the Orb of Tornami, Fist of Tebigong, Third-Arm Sash, Star Hanabi, Eye of Dashi, and Sword of the Storm missing. Raimundo had the Eye of Dashi and Sword of the Storm, Omi had the Orb of Tornami, and Kimiko had the Star Hanabi. However, the Fist of Tebigong and Third-Arm Sash had been taken by Rioss.

"Two other Shen Gong Wu are missing, young monks. The Fist and the Sash are only a few of the taken Shen Gong Wu. I will take you to the secret vault, where I put all the truly dangerous Shen Gong Wu so that evil cannot take them."

Master Fung opened up a small door across from where the Emperor Scorpion had been placed before it had mysteriously disappeared. The Xiaolin Dragons entered and saw the most powerful Shen Gong Wu they had ever recovered were once placed in this room.

There was a place for the Emperor Scorpion, Sands of Time, Ying-Yang Yo-Yo, and many others. Sadly, all of these had been taken. The Ying-Yang Yo-Yo had, of course, been taken with the Sapphire Dragon in the Shen Yi Bu Dare which Omi had lost.

"Young monks, Kumei exists to awaken Alteria. You must not let this happen, or else..."

"10000 years of darkness!" said Raimundo and Master Fung at the same time. "This is getting way too predictable!" said Raimundo.

'You have no idea how predictable this is, Raimundo,' thought Master Fung. 'Grandmaster Dashi forsaw this and put everything into place to make sure all turns out for the best...'

**FLASHBACK**

"GOBLET DRAGON!"

"REVERSING MIRROR!"

The screams of pain... I can hear them... I have a connection with this one... Alteria watches me... Does her mother know? Does her father? Can they sense it? The Dragon screams louder now, screams in my mind... The Wolf's Head Blade makes it enter an unstoppable rage, but now it slows... It turns blue with its own flames... It is no longer the Goblet Dragon...


	29. The Point of Having Jack Spicer

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 27: The Point of having Jack Spicer

The Xiaolin Dragons wallowed in their defeat. There was only one thing that could make it worse, and that would be Omi's endless rant about how it was a humiliating defeat. Of course, the Xiaolin Dragons had to suffer.

"My friends, I fear that with this most humiliating defeat Rioss has begun his ultimate plan! We must prepare to ensure that the Shen Gong Wu are not taken! According the the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu there are combinations of Shen Gong Wu that must be taken into account! One of these is the Eye of Dashi and Sword of the Storm, allowing anyone to become a Wind Elemental! The Eagle Scope and Fountain of Hui allow anyone to learn any secret! The Mosaic Scale and Monarch Wings..."

"We get the idea, Omi" said Kimiko wearily. She was tired of dealing with Omi during 'End of the World Time,' as Raimundo put it so bluntly. Jack secretly made a phone call during this time...

Later that night would be a bad time to skip to for many different reasons, but the main one would be Omi screaming his head off with nightmares of squirrels and more Xiaolin Dragons. So, we're going to skip to when Lightning, Swamp, and Desert elemental 'Dragons' showed up, which is about half an hour after Jack's first call.

"Look Clay! It is your almost-identical sister who once defeated us and yet gave back most of the Shen Gong Wu! Except for the Wings of Tinabi, of course, but she was rather powerful! You have not had a visitor here since your father came to take you home! But wait, who is that beside her? Oh no! She is coming with Katnappe and Tubbimura! I shall be smothered in heavy blankets before I have to face them working together! Master Fung! Master Fung! Clay's sister is coming to the temple with Katnappe and Tubbimura! They are coming to steal the Shen Gong Wu! We must stop them!"

For those of you who don't watch the show and are being forced to read this by your younger/older sibling/cousin, that was Omi. For those of you who know what's happening, Master Fung wasn't anywhere near him, but rather straining to use his abilities to scare the Xiaolin Dragons without letting them know how.

He was in shock, therefore, when Omi came running into his room, which was an actual indiviual room in contrast to the Xiaolin Dragon's rooms. The screaming and yelling was so painful that he actually put his hand in front of Omi's mouth to stop him from talking.

To save my hands from burning like in that commercial, Omi said pretty much the exact same thing as before. The exception was when Master Fung walked out of the room and headed to the gate to see for himself!

He saw Jesse, Katnappe, and Tubbimura coming down the path very quickly. He merely nodded and went back inside the temple. Omi began to think. 'Master Fung is not concerned! That means he will deal with this himself!' thought Omi. 'You figured it out Omi! Congratulations!' thought Omi again. 'Thank you Omi!' he thought some more. It went on like this until Jack Spicer came out of the temple and said "Glad you could come," "Nice to see you," and "Please don't hurt me!"

Omi was confused. "Jack Spicer, you have invited evil into the Xiaolin Temple? But why?"

"Because they're needed to become Xiaolin Dragons to stop Rioss!"

"But Master Fung said..."

"He was wrong, sorry to say!" said Katnappe.

"Then, what are their elements?"

"Glad you asked. Katnappe, Lightning. Tubbimura, Swamp. And Jesse, Desert. Lightning is Fire and Wind, Swamp is a mix of Water and Earth, and Desert is a mix of Wind and Earth."

"Why are there three more Xiaolin Dragons? This makes no sense? Are four not enough?" ranted Omi.

Jack decided to give him the worse news. "Sonic is Wind and Water, Magnetism is Fire and Water. And they're coming soon. And the Xiaolin Dragon of Magnetism is Vlad. You remember him, right?"

Omi was about to respond when Master Fung came outside. He took Omi to the side to talk to him.

"Rioss has to keep his foes to as few as possible. So, I asked Jack to assemble those with the potential for being Xiaolin Dragons. However, he will force those who will not stay Xiaolin Dragons away from the temple. In this way, we will learn what we can about Rioss."

Omi was grinning in understanding. "So, Jack Spicer and the others are only temporary?"

"Actually, Jack Spicer's main reason for being here is so that he could reach the others. After all, I have not been outside the temple my whole life, and I know no phone numbers. And I didn't know where any of them lived either."


	30. Leave of Lightning

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 28: The Leave of Lightning

Katnappe was bored out of her skull. She was supposed to be helping the Xiaolin Dragons, who had a strange tendency to beat her. What she couldn't understand is why she couldn't merely be out taking something or shopping. 'What's stopping you? A couple of weak fools that feel they can become stronger than an ancient being? How could they possibly be stronger than you? And besides, they probably wouldn't even try to stop you. Omi wants all of you gone, and you know it. You also remember he tricked you last time you were here.'

She agreed with the voice in her head, which she thought her own. However, she had no way of knowing that halfway across the world, Rioss had used the Mind Reader Conch to speak in her mind.

She left in the middle of the night. Only Omi saw that she was leaving, but he made no move to stop her. A voice had spoken to him, saying that Katnappe was not worth stopping. He was sure beyond a doubt that it was his own mind that had told him that, but he was wrong.

The next morning, everyone awoke to find that Katnappe had gone. She had left a letter.

To the Xiaolin Losers,

I've decided to leave the temple for my own reasons. Don't even try to bring me back: I need to get my life back the way I want it to be. And by the way, that Rioss guy is much stronger than any of you ever thought.

"What everyone looking at?" asked Vlad. This caused Omi to scream in surprise, similar to how he does when he's recently seen a squirrel. He also jumped up into the air and flew by everyone watching him.

"Vlad! You're here! Just in time! Katnappe just left! We need your powers of Magnetism! You're the perfect one to stop Rioss!"

Each of the newer Xiaolin Dragons had been given one Shen Gong Wu. Katnappe had been given the Shard of Lightning, Tubbimura had been given the Wushu Helmet, Jesse had kept the Wings of Tinabi, and now Master Fung presented Vlad with the Glove of Jisaku.

"The last Xiaolin Dragon will have the Thorn of Thunderbolt," said Master Fung wisely. No one gave another thought to Katnappe, but were rather preparing for the last arrival.

"Too bad," said Kimiko to Raimundo as they went to prepare the next arrival's 'bed.' "It was nice to have another girl at the temple."

However, someone elsewhere was very busy. "You do not need the Shard of Lightning," said Rioss. "The Xiaolin Dragons needed it, but you are too strong to need it. You can move fast enough without it, but with it, you could be tracked. Jack has a Shen Gong Wu tracker, and the Dragon Dojo can track previously activated Shen Gong Wu. You could just leave it anywhere. Such as on that tree stump next to you. And no one could ever find you, unless you wanted to be found."

Katnappe agreed with the voice in here head. She put the Shard of Lightning on the tree stump beside her. She walked away as quickly as possible. She didn't even notice the diamond on the stump...

Omi was more worried about who the next Xiaolin Dragon would be. He was more concerned because Katnappe had nothing to do with him. He thought of everyone who would be eligible for the title of Sonic Dragon.

"Pandabubba? No, he's too fat. Cyclops? No, he's too stupid."

"What about me bein' the Dragon of Sonic?"


	31. A Swamp gets Drained

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 29: A Swamp gets drained

Tubbimura was starving. He had a tendency to feel that way. Muffin was waiting at home for him though, and he was getting payed by Jack to stay and help beat Rioss. He didn't even know what Rioss looked or sounded like!

That was why he left when a sudden thought crossed his mind: 'What if there is no Rioss? What if Jack just wanted to torture Muffin? You NEED TO SAVE MUFFIN!'

Tubbimura bounded away. He needed to save Muffin! Of course, he had no way of knowing that Rioss had tricked him, but he was infinetly more concerned about Muffin than he was about Rioss. Rioss was busy doing, in Chat Speak, ROFLHAO. Please note that if Rioss had put that in Chat Speak, it would have been ROFLMAO. Tubbimura was the easiest human being he had fooled in his life!

Clay quickly noted the bounding of Tubbimura, as did everyone else close enough to feel the tremors. Clay quickly countered the shockwaves and muttered, "No-good traitorous varmin!" He had no way of knowing that the fat ninja had been fooled the same way Katnappe had been fooled.

This had happened while Omi worried about the next Xiaolin Dragon.

"What about me bein' the Xiaolin Dragon of Sonic?"

"Jermaine! What are you doing here? Were you told that the Xiaolin Dragons are in a most difficult struggle against an ancient being who wants to awaken an ancient evil from an ancient slumber?"

"Chill, Omi. That Spicer dude called me. I didn't believe him at first, but then Master Fung got on the phone and explained everything to me. I knew he couldn't have captured Master Fung since you're here, so I knew it was the truth!" Jermaine was the only person in the world who could stand playing Omi's ego up. Everyone else feared the aftershocks, but Jermaine liked Omi's spirit. After beating Omi in battle, he had proven himself to Omi (though it had left the little monk depressed), and the youngest Xiaolin Dragon only truly respected two people: Master Fung and Jermaine.

Most people thought Omi respected Jermaine because he had beaten him in battle, but the real reason was because only Jermaine acknowledged Omi's 'greatness' without rolling their eyes or using a sarcastic tone. Kimiko and Clay did so comfortingly, but he felt that they were so much weaker than him that they couldn't help but feel that way. Raimundo and Jack used sarcasm, and the only other person who said it at all was Jermaine.

"Ah, Jermaine. You've finally arrived. Here is the Thorn of Thunderbolt," said Master Fung. "The Sonic element is a mix of Wind and Water. Jermaine is as powerful as Omi and as physically fit as Raimundo. In fact, they are built the same way. He is closly related to Raimundo, as their great-grandfather's third cousins were related through their great-great uncle's seventh cousin's great-grandchildren. That is much closer than any other relation here."

Raimundo had entered, and had been confused about what had just been said. "My great-granpa's cousin's great-uncle's cousin's great-grandchildren? That's confusing all over the place!"

Master Fung took Raimundo over to the side. "Raimundo. You must learn to master your Wudai Wind technique before all of the new Xiaolin Dragons leave. Katnappe was to help you learn a technique called the Rising Inferno, but now that she's left... And I'm afraid that Tubbimura will leave soon as well. He was to teach Clay and Omi a technique called the Mudslide Smash. Jesse will allow you to learn a technique called the Cyclone Destroyer, and..."

"Master Fung, that's sort of why I'm here. I'm hiding from Jesse. She's psychotic! Kimiko is holding her back, but she's after me!"

"Now, why would she be so angry at you? Did you play a prank on her?"

"I wish I did! She doesn't hate me! I can deal with people hating me!"

Master Fung blinked. With the Mind Readerr Conch he would have been able to know about this problem before it had gotten to this point. So, he blinked and then closed his eyes.

"All fears are founded in the mind. Learn what another thinks, and you have control."

"Great. More advice from the Desk Calander sayings written on your eyelids. Why can't you ever just give a nice straight answer? Half the time, whenever you say anything, it's 'End of the World' time. How are we supposed to beat Rioss?"

Master Fung wouldn't answer for a while. "Raimundo, you should practice with your Shen Gong Wu and your element outside. After all, it is April. It is the nicest month!"

"Yes, Raimundo! After all, marching pipes give April flowers!"

"Why do you do that to slang, man? It's 'April Showers bring May flowers!' You were nowhere near it!"

And, of course, no one cared about Tubbimura. He was crossing a bridge when a voice in his head said, 'Stop! The Wushu Helmet! Does it look real? It looks more like a movie prop than a Shen Gong Wu! Do what they did in the movie this is from!'

Tubbimura obeyed and threw the mask into the river. He then turned to kiss Cameron Diaz before realizing he had been tricked. He jumped off the bridge and landed beside the boat that the Wushu Helmet had landed on. The wave forced the Diamond on the ship's hull to be shown for only a moment...


	32. Operation: Desert Storm

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 30: Operation Desert Storm

Raimundo was hiding out among the rafters near the Shen Gong Wu vault. Jesse had been following him around in a way that truly scared him. Her power of the Desert meant that she could find anything she looked for, and could out-last them as well. Thankfully, she hadn't received her Shen Gong Wu yet, and was slightly afraid of heights. He was very smug until he looked down.

The vault opened for Master Fung. Jesse waited until he came back up to ask, "So, which Shen Gong Wart do I get?"

"There is no Shen Gong Wu that corresponds with your dragon element. At least, none that are in the vault. The only Shen Gong Wu that matches the element of Desert is the Wings of Tinabi." Jesse and Raimundo just stared. She pulled out the Wings of Tinabi and used them to reach the rafters.

"Well, howdy, Rai! Don't you like my Shen Gong Wart?"

Raimundo quickly used his Wind element to escape to the relative saftey of being behind Kimiko and Clay. "Guys, you've gotta help me! She's creeping me out!"

Omi and Jermaine laughed. "Ha! Raimundo has a girlfriend! One who resembles Clay and follows him through the night just to see him sleep and make him shiver at her touch! Ha ha!"

"Dude, that seriously is creepy. Glad I'm not the one who has to put up with a stalker!" said Jermaine as he laughed. No one noticed that Jesse had heard it all. She left with a depressed expression.

'All of 'em hate my guts,' She thought glumly. 'Even sweet, beautiful Raimundo.' This last thought was interupted with what sounded like botulism, or what Ralph, Chuck, and Hurley (Shirley) have in common. Then her thoughts turned to anger. 'I bet it's all that hussey Kimiko's fault! She gusseys herself up for each Shen Gong Wart! I should crush her skull!' A voice in her head quickly brought her back to reason. 'But then Raimundo will hate me, won't he? Best to go somewhere else to figure out what to do...'

She snuck into the vault and stole the Sword of the Storm. Her logic told her that Raimundo would come after her, if only to get the Sword of the Storm back. She flew away using the Wings of Tinabi, holding the stolen sword in her hand. She looked back at the temple long enough to get side-swiped by a flock of birds. She fell to the ground, not knowing why until she realized that both the Wings of Tinabi and Sword of the Storm were gone.

The diamond feathers on the bird with the two Shen Gong Wu refracted the light as it flew towards the horizon, flying right at the sun...


	33. Twin Poles

Twelve Soul Dragon

By Gigawolf1

Chapter 31: Twin Poles

Vlad was one bored Russian kid. He was annoyed that none of the others ever called things correctly. They always reffered to Communists as Commies, always spat at the mention of Borsche, and hated the name Stalin. In reality, this was the result of a semi-natural paranoia, created from a mixture of torture and low living conditions called summer training programs. As a result, he practiced using the Glove of Jisaku to get through the obstacle course faster.

'Stupid Xiaolin Dragons give no appreciation to Vlad. Vlad has mastered the Glove of Jisaku, and can take any Shen Gong Wu. And Vlad deserves the Crystal Glasses as well! I shall go out and get them!' All this went through Vlad's mind. Of course, the Rusky always reffers to himself in the third person, and was therefore easy prey to the telepathy from the Mind Reader Conch.

The art of stealth is one that has been practiced in the Eastern world for many years. With proper training, even the largest and heaviest of people could move without making a sound. Though Tubbimura and other ninjas had been trained in this art, Vlad had not been. On his way out of the temple, he broke at least four vases, seven paper walls, two plates, and the bones of at least one master who had investigated the noise and gotten in the way of Vlad. Normally, he would not have caused such destruction accidentaly, but he was trying to be stealthy, not to mention contesting the mind of Rioss.

"I am deeply concerned, my friends. Within the last four days, an ancient force has been unleashed, four Shen Gong Wu have been lost, and everything has been mucked up! And, though I hate to say it, I am beginning to question Vlad's loyalty!" Omi was obviously concerned about the situation. Jermaine, however, was keeping his head.

"Don't sweat it Omi. Even if he is really tough, we can still beat him. Besides," he added, "My aim with the Thorn of Thunderbolt is pretty sweet!"

Omi was pacified by this momentarily, until Dojo came in in a panic. "Vlad's gone, and he's taken the Glove of Jisaku!" He panted on the ground, unable to move.

"This is no coincedence! I fear that Rioss is doing something to manipulate everyone who comes in contact with the Shen Gong Wu. It appears he wishes to obtain as many as possible before..." Master Fung had, once more, come from nowhere. And, as usual, he was interrupted by Raimundo saying "Before 'End of the World' time." Rai rolled his eyes, having predicted 'End of the World' time far too often to count. And he had only been wrong a few times.

"Raimundo, I fear that you may be correct. However, the Dragon's true powers are beyond most. He has the power to break into an ancient vault which contains but one Shen Gong Wu. This Shen Gong Wu is the Spirit Tome, and holds a spirit of immense power. Her name is Alteria, and her powers rival even those of Wuya. If activated, Alteria will return to this world with her full powers, and a hatred for all those who would stand in her way."

"End of the World time, then," whispered Raimundo, only to Kimiko.

Suddenly, Jermaine's cell phone went off. "Hello? What? I'll be right back!" He hung up and turned towards the rest. "My mom's real sick, guys. I gotta go home!"

"This is most disturbing. Rioss is interfering with everyone who could be a threat to him, and so he has made your mother sick! While you aid your mother, we shall defeat him for his dishonourable actions!" No one but Omi believed that what he said held any truth, but they pretended to, regardless. "Thanks, man," Jermaine said before starting to leave.

"Jermaine, you should take the Silver Manta Ray. It is quite fast, and Dojo will need to accompany the others on their quest." Jermaine nodded and boarded the Silver Manta Ray, taking with him the Thorn of Thunderbolt, in case Rioss or Kumei came to take him.

Within the Shen Gong Wu vault, an arm reached from nowhere. Using the Mind Reader Conch with the Reversing Mirror only gave a limited range of telepathy, but using the Seeker Disk with one of the Looking Glasses had allowed him to project his thoughts into the Temple. Now he reached through and grabbed more Shen Gong Wu. First he found the Mosaic Scale, and then the Monarch Wings. The Scale could do absolutely anything, and the Wings could multiply any power tenfold. Everything times itself ten times over means control over everything. Long ago, one had used the Reversing Mirror on a mischievous spirit as it used them both to gain infinite power. As a result, it was trapped within the Mosaic Scale...

AN: Now that I know about all of them being Wudai Warriors (and Hannibal Roy Bean), parts of the story may make less sense... Though it's barely possible...


End file.
